Ino
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: La guerra entre naciones provoco que Ino se convirtiera en esclava de los enemigos en Suna donde su encanto le atrae problemas, entre ellos la confusión por enamorarse de un enemigo que quiere acabar con su aldea.
1. Chapter 1

-Diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

Gracias por pasar a leer, que lo disfruten. Inspirada en la opera de Verdi "Aida"

 **.**

 **..**

 **INO**

 **.**

 **..**

En la aldea oculta de la hoja la felicidad era efímera, era eliminada por la devastación y muerte que la guerra traía consigo. Nadie tenía privilegios para salvarse, no importaba si eran recién nacidos o ancianos que apenas podían moverse. Los shinobis eliminaban cuanta vida se les atravesara.

Una rubia muy optimista le gustaba disfrutar el paisaje y aroma que las flores le brindaban, a pesar de solo tener un pequeño espacio con acceso único para ella donde era vigilada y protegida las 24 horas del dia. Había presenciado muertes, heridos y separaciones pero aun así su espíritu no decaía, trataba de ser fuerte por ella, por el amor y amistad de quienes la rodeaban… por su padre.

-¡Ino!- un rubio gritaba con desesperación al escuchar las detonaciones

-Yamanaka-san- un shinobi se arrodillo –no la localizamos por ningún lado-

-Maldita sea- tomo su abrigo y sus armas, salió rápidamente. Sonrió al ver al equipo InoShikaCho listo y dispuestos a conseguir la victoria.

Una gran batalla comenzó el olor a humo, sangre y muerte se dispersaba por todo el lugar, el fuego destrozaba todo a su paso provocando una gran nube que impedía enfocar la vista.

-Ino vámonos- un joven tomo por el brazo a la rubia y la levanto

-Estoy cansada Shika, ya no quiero continuar soportando esta guerra- miro al moreno mientras se mordía el labio inferior y de sus zafiros brotaban lagrimas

-Lo se pero debemos continuar, esta es nuestra vida-

-¡¿Y quién lo decidió?!- estaba colérica, harta y destrozada. Sus nervios estaban colapsados al tener que reprimir todo lo que sentía dia con dia

-Ino vamos- la jalo nuevamente al sentir una explosión cerca de ellos

Corrieron entre las calles observando como caían aliados y enemigos sin ninguna consideración. Estaba abrumada, se sentía sucia al haber arrebatado la vida a quienes se opusieran en su camino.

-No quiero vivir así- se arrodillo y escondió detrás de una enorme pared ocultándose.

-No tenemos elección- poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica a modo de apoyo

-Ellos o nosotros- recordó las palabras que le dedicaba su padre cada que la angustia la invadía

-Exacto- le extendió un kunai y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-¡Ellos!- el grito de guerra le impulso a continuar y terminar con la absurda batalla entre naciones

Las horas pasaban y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder el enfrentamiento, el exceso de uso de chakra hizo que todos comenzaran a usar taijutsu para defender los ideales. La fatiga provocaba que fueran cayendo uno a uno.

-Ino- el rubio protegió entre sus brazos a la joven

-Estoy bien- sonrió para tranquilizarlo

Se adentraron en la residencia donde Inoichi analizaba los resultados: decesos y victorias. Abrieron una carpeta donde se veían los presos y sus habilidades que podrían utilizar como señuelo.

Tenemos buenos rehenes- Shikaku señalo algunos nombres

 _-Esclavos diría yo- pensó la chica al recordar como las personas eran obligadas a dejar su vida para servir al bando enemigo_

-princesa ve a descansar- el rubio se acercó y acaricio la cabeza de la chica –te quiero- beso u frene e hizo una seña a su escolta

-Y yo a ti papi- le beso la mejilla y lo abrazo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama después de darse un baño y eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre de sus manos. El recordar los enfrentamientos y las muertes le causaban calosfríos. Se colocó un vestido blanco y escabulléndose se fue al invernadero, el único lugar que la relajaba. Atendió algunas flores que necesitaban abono y agua, trasplanto masetas y sembró algunas semillas.

Contemplo el panorama una combinación perfecta de colores, inhalo la fragancia conjunta de las flores y cerró los ojos. Su piel se erizo al sentir presencias ajenas a los que la vigilaban. Busco entre sus ropas y se maldijo al notar que no portaba ningún arma.

Cubrió su rostro con sus brazos al sentir una explosión que provoco se quebraran los vidrios del invernadero y las macetas. Levanto la mirada y noto la turba que entraba causando estragos a su paso.

-Una emboscada- escuchaba a lo lejos

No pudo moverse, sus pupilas temblaban; había sido una tonta al salir sin armas, agotada y sin guardias. Sintió como jalaban su melena rubia y era arrastrada, trato inútilmente de zafarse del agarre. Pataleo y trataba de golpear a quien la jalaba, su cuerpo se inmovilizo al sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Miro a lo lejos que otra batalla comenzaba, sintió como era levantada y arrojada contra algo dura, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y solo atinaba a ver sombras a su alrededor.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

¿Y qué les pareció? No soy fanática a escribir historias o capítulos largos puesto que en mi caso en ocasiones es algo fastidioso y hasta cansado, aunque debo decir que leo algunos; así que la mayoría de los capítulos no serán tan cortos como este pero no será tan extensos.

Este historia está inspirada en la ópera "Aida de Verdi" no podría decir que es una adaptación puesto que los diálogos y escenas son escasos aunque algunos fragmentos de la historia se verán reflejados aquí.

Sin más me despido, espero comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, peticiones… todo es bien recibido

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la continuación, lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Para contextualizarlas un poco, al inicio de esta historia les comente que está inspirado en la ópera "Aida" realizada por Verdi; bueno esta historia transcurre en el antiguo Egipto (adaptado en la puesta en escena) en lo personal me gustaron mucho los vestuarios es por ello que les colocare algunos links para que observen y se imaginen los vestuarios de los personajes (quiten los espacios).

 **Gaara:** : / / fabioarmiliato _ OLD / AIDA _ LiceuF (2 ) .jpg

— Diálogos —

— _pensamientos_ —

Que lo disfruten

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

Trato de mover su cuerpo y levantarse de la superficie dura donde se encontraba, inútilmente su cerebro mandaba señales que no eran obedecidas por su cuerpo.

— _Maldita sea ¿Cómo fui tan tonta para caer en un jutsu?_ —al sentir presión sobre sus ojos al fin logro abrirlos y mirar a su alrededor. Reconoció la frontera de Konoha— _Maldita sea_ —sus labios no emitían ningún sonido y su rostro no mostraba ninguna facción, se sentía drogada, el dolor en su cabeza aumento cuando sintió como su cabello era jalado para ponerla en pie— _Suna_ — reconoció la banda en el brazo del shinobi que la levantaba.

— Que linda estas —el shinobi que la levantaba se acerco y lamio su cuello— Me pregunto si sabrás igual de deliciosa —de un tirón arranco el vestido de la chica.

— _Bastardo_ —inútilmente trato de defenderse, lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirle una mirada de odio.

— No te enojes, cuando terminemos contigo estarás más que satisfecha —

— ¿ _terminemos?_ — se aterro al escuchar el sujeto y miro como cuatro shinobis que se encontraban entre las ramas de los arboles bajaban y se ponían a la par de ella.

— Esta si esta buena —un shinobi alto, moreno, ojos color verde y cabellera rubia la sujeto por la cintura.

Ino estaba aterrorizada, había escuchado lo que el ejército enemigo le hacía a las mujeres. Las violaban, mutilaban y dejaban sin vida; solo una no corrió con esa suerte, después de contar lo que le habían hecho estaba tan traumatizada y humillada que se había suicidado.

— _Ukio_ —recordó el nombre de la chica quien le había descrito lo que sucedía a los civiles. No pudo ni moverse debido a que le habían inyectado una droga a base de chakra que hacía que el cuerpo se paralizará, pero podía tener conciencia— _El crimen siempre lo cometen varios shinobis sin importarles el lugar_ —A ella le sucedió en la entrada de la aldea, justo cuando interrumpió una emboscada— _es una humillación, sientes un dolor insoportable, por tu mente pasa toda tu vida, sientes que traicionaste a todos cuando tu no hiciste nada malo. Solo corriste con mala suerte_ —recordó las últimas palabras de su amiga. Ahora se sentía una tonta al pensar que ella siendo una ninja no le ocurriría lo mismo.

Apretó los ojos cuando sintió como las manos de aquellos hombres comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo bruscamente.

— _Ino_ — se sintió aliviada al escuchar una voz dentro de su mente

— _Papá, perdón_ —se voz sonaba quebrada, solo esperaba que su padre no adivinará sus pensamientos y descubriera el terrible fin.

— _Tú no tienes la culpa_ —trato de consolar a la rubia— _¿Dónde estás? Cuando el ataque a la aldea término te busque desesperadamente_ —mordió su labio inferior para evitar llorar.

— _Estoy con los de Suna, no sé qué me espere_ —no pudo reprimir el brote de las salinas por sus zafiros; después de que aquellos sujetos no supieran que hacer con ella, tal vez, la matarían.

— ¡Ah! —Ino abrió los ojos al escuchar los quejidos de los hombres. Miro al sujeto que tenia frente a ella le sangraba la parte baja y miraba con furia al quien lo había herido.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —se quejo el rubio después de acercarse a su compañero que agonizaba de dolor

— ¿Acaso no recuerdan el pacto que hicimos? ¿Que harías si esa chica fuera tu madre, hermana o amante? —Una voz ronca contesto detrás de Ino provocando que a esta se le erizaran la piel.

— Lo sentimos, pero al ver su hermosura no pudimos… lo siento —los cuatro sujetos que intentaron ultrajarla agachaban la cabeza.

— Liberación —El sujeto que había evitado que Ino fuera violada poso una mano sobre su cabeza y evito su impacto contra el suelo al sujetarla por la cintura— Cúbrete —le extendió su capa roja y cuando Ino se la coloco alzo la mirada quedando perpleja por mirar a su salvador. Un chico alto, cabellera rojiza, ojos agua marina y su piel pálida que parecía porcelana— Nos vamos, el Kazekage decidirá que hacer contigo —el pelirrojo la condujo hasta su caballo y le ayudo a subirse a la montadura.

— Gaara-sama —se acercaron los cuatro shinobis que rápidamente se alejaron al ver la mirada que les era dirigida

— E informarle que lamentablemente tuvimos perdidas —con su arena cubrió los cuerpos frente a él, hizo movimientos con sus manos hasta que los hombres explotarán cubriendo la zona con sangre— Unos bastardos y traidores no merecen formar parte de mi ejercito sino pueden cumplir una sencilla orden —sonrió el pelirrojo a la chica que tenia los ojos abiertos y su boca se había secado.

— _Ino ¿Qué ocurre?_ —nuevamente escucho la voz de su padre dentro de su mente.

— _Me llevarán a Suna, tienen respaldos en diferentes zonas_ —pestañeo un par de veces para que el impacto, que le provoco al presenciar la muerte se esfumará.

— _Princesa no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Necesito que escuches con atención_ —su padre se escuchaba firme

— _Si_ —atino a asentir

— Te llevarán como esclava. _No debes dejar que ellos descubran que eres una ninja, mucho menos que perteneces al Clan, no quiero imaginar lo que podría pasar si se enteran. Estamos trazando un plan para rescatarte_ —la voz comenzaba a quebrarse

— _Te quiero papá, no te preocupes me has enseñado lo suficiente para defenderme_ —

— _Sabes que a una gran distancia no podremos comunicarnos, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo_ —

— _Lo sé. Me tengo que ir. Cuídense_ —mordió el interior de su mejilla para que el pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a ella no descubriera lo que sucedía

— Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara —menciono el chico al colocarse detrás de la rubia sobre el caballo

— El mío es Ino Y… —corto la frase a tiempo — Y estoy agradecida contigo —sonrió al ladear su cabeza para ver al chico

— No hay que agradecer, después de tantas perdidas de las mujeres iniciamos con la estrategia de no dañar a los civiles. Dime ¿que hacías en Konoha? —

— Era esclava del palacio —giro su vista al frente para disimular el nerviosismo y que el chico le creyera

— Ya veo — sin más continuaron el viaje a Suna en silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de los aliados del pelirrojo quienes se sorprendían de lo acontecido.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, para sorpresa de mucho y gusto de otros; el trato que recibía la rubia hacía que comenzarán los inventos y malentendidos.

— No sé qué hará Matsuri-san si llegase a enterarse de esto —conversaban los shinobis cerca de la fogata que habían hecho para acampar.

— No tiene por qué enterarse y además no es de su incumbencia —Gaara paso a un lado de los sujetos quinees se irguieron al mirarlo, rogando no tener el mismo fin que los cuatro que dejaron atrás.

Sin más Gaara continúo caminando hasta el pequeño riachuelo donde se encontraba la rubia.

— No encontré algo más —el pelirrojo le extendió una frazada a la rubia— estamos a punto de llegar a Suna y por ello sentirás esta noche más fría de lo habitual.

— Gracias —la rubia tomo entre sus manos la frazada provocando que sus dedos rozaran los pálidos de Gaara.

Al sentir el contacto ambos hicieron contacto visual y sonrieron de medio lado.

— Descansa —se alejó de la chica

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —menciono el Kazekage al mirar que su capitán de la guardia entraba

— A pesar de haber atacado por sorpresa Konoha mantuvo la guardia y no pudimos obtener sus pergaminos —Gaara se arrodillo al estar cerca del trono y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido

— ¿Y ella? —señalo a Ino quien era custodiada por cuatro shinobis y de este modo evitar su huida.

— Pensé que podríamos tenerla y hacer un intercambio —atino a decir Gaara manteniendo su vista en el piso

— Muy buena idea —sonrió el Kazekage y se recargo a su silla— llévenla con la servidumbre y que empiece a trabajar para pagar su estadía aquí.

Ino se mordía la lengua para evitar armar una revuelta por los cargos y poca importancia que le tenían.

— _No deben saberlo, no deben saberlo_ —se repetía mentalmente para controlarse.

.

.

.

— Tienes manos de princesa —una mujer mayor la inspecciono de arriba abajo— No creo que seas de limpieza —sonrió de medio lado— ¿Para qué te querían? ¿Para acostarte con los soldados? —empujo a la rubia azotándola contra la pared.

— No —a cada pregunta que le decía ella negaba ¿Qué podría hacer? Tenía claro que debería estar con la servidumbre, reconocía que sabía hacer algunas cosas. Pero aguantar toda una jornada serpia el infierno para ella.

— Por tu apariencia podrías poner y limpiar la mesa —Ino sonrió al escuchar, pensaba que sería una tarea fácil— no te acongojes, no sé cómo lo hacen en tu aldea. Pero aquí ese trabajo se hace diez veces al día —

— Lo entiendo —trato de verse lo más normal posible, pensaba que esa anciana solo la quería poner a prueba y quería asustarla. Por la inmensidad del palacio comenzaba a creer que no era broma.

Los días transcurrieron y cada empleada trataba sacar de sus casillas a la rubia; hasta ella misma se sorprendió por haber aguantado tanto.

Una noche se llevó a cabo un banquete donde Ino, por ser considerada atractiva estuvo cerca de la mesa del banquete cuidando que no faltará nada.

Cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar Ino salió al balcón a descansar.

— Que pesados —miro a los invitados con molestia. Estaba enojada por todas las insinuaciones que los sujetos le habían hecho, por suerte era empleada del palacio y no se sobrepasaron con ella.

— Buen trabajo —una voz ronca la saco de sus pensamientos

— Gaara-sama —se levantó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia. Desde el inicio, y si no quería recibir una paliza por parte de la anciana, debía reverenciar a cualquier persona que se cruzará en su camino.

— No es necesario que hagas eso —el chico se acercó a ella y sujetándola por los brazos la levanto— veo que ha sido duró el trabajo —acaricio sus manos y noto que la suavidad de la primera vez que las toco se habían esfumado.

— Un poco —Instintivamente retiro sus manos, se sentía nostálgica por la falta de cuidado que le daba a su persona.

— ¿Qué hacías en Konoha? —Gaara trato de cambiar de tema

— Un poco de todo —sonrió nerviosamente al pensar todo lo que tendría que hacer

— Veré que te cambien de área ¿te gusta bailar? —Gaara se acerco a la rubia quien lo miraba intrigado

— Yo… — se quedo congelada por la cercanía que mantenía con el chico, aspirando su aroma y respirando el mismo aire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta aquí este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.

Por características de la historia no puedo poner a Gaara de Kazekage, espero comprendan, pero tengo pensado muchos momentos GaaIno.

Gracias por comentar: **HermioneTheVeela, Gab, Lopezes e invitado** (no colocaste nombre XD) perdón por haberlas hecho esperar, espero y el próximo capítulo no tarde más de una semana y gracias a quienes pusieron la historia en su lista de favoritos.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	3. Chapter 3

Después de tantos trabajos, evaluaciones y tareas; me daré un tiempo para escribir este capítulo que me ronda la cabeza y no me deja dormir.

Está dedicado a todas las hermosas fans que leen esta historia y en especial a Momo, Shizudei, Lux Lunar, Gab, Juvia e invitado; que fueron tan amables de dejar un comentario.

Espero les guste

—Dialogo —

«Pensamiento»

.

.

CAPITULO III

.

.

Sentía su corazón acelerado mientras el aliento del chico acariciaba su rostro, instintivamente cerro los ojos al notar que disminuía la distancia, entre abrió su boca al sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos. Un contacto sutil e imperceptible que en un instante se perdió. Desilusionada abrió los ojos y rápidamente los volvió a cerrar cuando el chico la levanto y la atrajo hacia él eliminando cualquier distancia.

Deposito ligeros besos que trazaban un camino desde el hombro hasta el mentón de la chica, de los labios de la rubia escapo un gemido provocando que el pelirrojo tirara del cabello de Ino para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Hábilmente Ino se libero el agarre del chico y tomando el mando comenzó a besarlo con desesperación mientras Gaara la incitaba con caricias en la espalda y que peligrosamente se acercaban a sus pechos

—Gaara —susurro en su oído y al sentirlo estremecer lamio el lóbulo del chico

—Ino, te necesito —la tumbo y encima de ella delicadamente y sin aplastarla se posó el chico

—Gaara —sintió como su blusa era levantada y las manos del chico se acercaban peligrosamente — ¡AHHH! —sintió un balde de agua fría provocando que se levantara rápidamente

—Levántate floja, deja de fantasear —una mujer mayor se puso delante de la chica mostrando el balde en que había contenido el agua que ahora escurría por el cuerpo de la chica.

—Tsk —chasqueo la lengua al entender que solo había sido otro sueño. Se maldecía por tener una imaginación capaz de crear escenas después de la repentina despedida del chico.

Se sentía una tonta al haberse insinuado, al hacerle entender que le atraía «debí imaginarlo, solo me utilizo y se burló de mi» recordaba con enojo como el chico se disculpó por haber invadido su espacio «kami le hubiera permitido invadir más que eso» sacudía las sabanas mientras las colgaba.

Lo que más le molestaba a la chica era que después de ese encuentro habían pasado semanas y ni rastro del chico o el cambio de tareas que le prometió. Aunque le sorprendió que aquella anciana refunfuñona no la había golpeado ni una sola vez después de ese dia, en cambio había optado por mojarla o tirarle cosas que hábilmente esquivaba, no podía quejarse, al menos las marcas y moretones que le había obsequiado desde su primer dia habían desaparecido, se sentía feliz de que su perfecta piel volvía a ser como antes.

—Yamanaka —al escuchar su nombre se apresuró a atender el llamado, no quería que la mujer se enfureciera y volviera a arruinar su atuendo

—Dígame —se inclinó al estar frente a ella

—Debo decir que fuiste un buen elemento —con una mano levanto el rostro de la chica

« ¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que ya no le soy útil? Kami que no diga que me matará» miro con asombro a la señora quien mantenía una mirada tranquila

—Quita esa cara, se arruinará y no te aceptarán —

— ¿Aceptarme en dónde? —se levantó y miro intrigada a los soldados que iban a escoltarla

—Tu no haces preguntas chiquilla tonta —la empujo para que avanzará seguida de los soldados

Se sentía como una condenada a muerte caminada entre la escolta; las empleadas con las que había convivido la miraban curiosa, unas reflejaban pena y asombro y algunas otras superioridad al tener el mismo pensamiento que ella. Miro a su alrededor, rápidamente miraba como la decoración sucia y desgastada del área de limpieza se cambiaba a una más pintoresca y llena de colores. Miro por todos los rincones la decoración, las pinturas, la estructura de las columnas y el techo de color dorado, salió de su asombro cuando escucho el sonido de monedas, al mirar que su escolta se había detenido dejándola frente a una puerta entreabierta. Como nadie hizo algún ademan por abrirla su curiosidad siempre le ganaba y bajo la atenta mirara de todos hecho un vistazo dentro de la habitación, se sorprendió al observar a varias chicas en un atuendo revelador donde sus pechos eran cubiertos por un top adornado de monedas doradas y de su cintura caí una falta transparente con una cinturilla de donde colgaban monedas, con lo observadora que era se percato de que la cantidad de estas variaban.

—Al fin llegaste —una chica mayor que ella de piel morena y cabello rojizo se colocó frente a ella

— ¿Disculpa? —alzo una ceja confundida, estaba harta de la prepotencia de todas las personas, algunas veces lo atribuía al calor pero en ocasiones la sacaban de quicio

—No refunfuñes —la rodeo escudriñando cada rincón de su cuerpo, la miraba de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo. Toco el cabello, su rostro, sus manos y piernas — Veo que no se equivocaron en tu descripción, espero y tengas algo más que belleza —la empujo hacia el salón donde todas las chicas la miraban curiosa.

—Auch —se quejó cuando cayó de rodillas

—Ella es una nueva integrante, no necesitan saber su nombre ni ella el de ustedes —miro fijamente a cada chica que la miraban curiosas— colócate detrás y veamos si puedes seguirnos el paso —con el dedo índice le indico su lugar.

No había terminado de colocarse cuando la música comenzó a sonar, era un ritmo lento que el balanceo de la cadera de las chicas armonizaban la melodía, cuando la rubia había seguido el paso la velocidad aumento provocando que perdiera el hilo de la secuencia. Con lo hábil que era descifrando a sus enemigos observo lo que hacían, entre ellas miro a una chica pálida con cabellera larga y de color negro y al mirar que era la que tenía mayor cantidad de monedas se concentró en sus movimientos, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando descifro la secuencia de movimientos.

La velocidad aumento y una a una las chicas se fueron desplomando del cansancio, todas sabían que la única en terminar el baile era Mei, por su experiencia y talento. Cuando miraron hacia atrás miraron que la "novata" le seguía el paso, estaban perfectamente coordinadas que al darse cuenta, la morena aumento la velocidad creyendo que la rubia se daría por vencida, movía las caderas y el pecho de manera coqueta, las movía formando círculos y ochos con su cadera y manteniendo las manos arriba de su cabeza con las palmas juntas. Al terminar la canción trato de ocultar el cansancio que le había provocado el esfuerzo mientras que la rubia parecía tan fresca igual a como entro a la habitación.

—Es todo por hoy —se escuchó la voz de la joven que la recibió — tu te quedas —señalo a Ino quien estaba dispuesta a salir con las demás

—Si —miro sonrientemente a la morena que aún no se reponía del cansancio hasta que salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella

—Me dijeron que eres prisionera de Konoha —comenzó la chica

—Así es —Ino se mantuvo tranquila para el que estaba segura sería un largo interrogatorio

—Y por lo visto has causado buenas impresiones, lo que hiciste hace un momento. Quiero que sepas que no me impresionaste. Si quieres un lugar aquí debes ganártelo como todas las chicas, no porque seas una recomendación estoy obligada a mantenerte aquí, con un solo error te mandare por donde viniste —con cada palabra disminuía la distancia entre la rubia quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro mirándola de manera desafiante

—Entendido —sonrió de lado, era Ino Yamanaka a ella nadie la intimidaba y no permitirá que menospreciaran sus habilidades, tenía confianza en su entrenamiento ninja y por ende su condición y habilidades.

—Empecemos —coloco música y le enseño los pasos que debía hacer — ¿Por qué no te mueves? —miro enojada a la rubia.

—Necesito una de esas —señalo la cinturilla de monedas con superioridad, no sería la única sin esa bella cinturilla.

—Esto te lo tienes que ganar y créeme que no será fácil, así que sígueme —le ordeno mientras realizaba los pasos.

Conforme pasaban las canciones Ino observo que su cuerpo se movía con más soltura y su coordinación manos, cadera, pecho y pies se volvía perfecta; miro por la ventana y observo que la aldea era iluminada por las luces artificiales del alumbrado. Dirigió la mirada nuevamente a su maestra quien se mostraba cansada al igual que ella, deduciendo el tiempo que llevaban no le asombraba en lo más mínimo por la cantidad de horas que llevaban.

— ¿Te has aprendido todo? —se giró la chica, sin disimular el enojo que le provocaba que la rubia le siguiera el paso y en poco tiempo haya realizado las coreografías a la perfección.

—Eso creo —no agacho la mirada como solía hacerlo con la anciana, sabía que no podía golpearla porque a su opinión eran unas concubinas quienes mantenían ocupados y distraídos a los soldados antes de otro enfrentamiento.

—Ahora lo más difícil — miro con su prioridad al notar como la respiración de la chica era acelerada y sus piernas apenas y se podían mover.

—De acuerdo —rodo los ojos al comprender que esa chica no la dejaría así como así, agradecía a sus reservas de chakra que había almacenado durante las jornadas de limpieza, pero que ahora le traía problemas por tener una resistencia incomparable.

—Mañana tenemos un evento, no quiero que lo arruines coloco su dedo índice a la altura de la chica de manera autoritaria

—Claro que no —sonrió mientras alejaba su rostro del dedo acusatorio.

—Mañana te presentarás ante los soldados, debo decirte que debes causar una buena impresión si de verdad quieres las monedas; todos ya tienen a su favorita. Te aseguro que será muy difícil quitarles esa idea —se sentó frente a la chica— Demuéstrame lo que tienes — se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba a que Ino hiciera algo.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas —trataba de recordar entre las tradiciones de Konoha y nada de eso le resultaba familiar.

—Chiquilla tonta —se recargo fuertemente contra la pared— Mañana tendrás un momento donde bailaras sola y de este modo los soldados decidan cuanto vales —coloco la música— Así que empieza —

Ino suspiro al escuchar la música comenzó a mover las caderas al compás de esta, recordando los movimientos que había aprendido y tratando de idear unos propios para diseñar una nueva coreografía.

.

.

.

Se tumbó sobre su cama, estaba exhausta y adolorida; solo quería dormir y reposar, cerró los ojos y rápidamente los volvió a abrir al escuchar pasos que se dirigían a su habitación.

—Chiquilla tonta —corrió a abrir las puertas y sonrió de medio lado al observar a la anciana— Veo que te ha ido bien —entro a la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Si a todo el cansancio y desprecio es bien, entonces no me puedo quejar —se acercó la chica a la mujer mayor.

—Así son las bailarinas, siempre quieren acaparar la atención y demostrar que son la mejor, así que no te puedes quedar atrás —de entre sus ropas saco un paquete.

—En realidad no entiendo nada de esto —Ino alzo el cuello para observar lo que contenía el paquete.

—Es simple, todas las bailarinas fueron vendidas y compradas un sinfín de veces; en esta aldea para evitar que les quiten a las mejores implementan las monedas; en cada baile deben impresionar a los soldados quienes tienen una bandeja con monedas y les dan las que creen que valen —

—Por eso no tienen la misma cantidad de monedas —interrumpió la explicación.

—Si quieres seguir aquí deberás ganar más monedas que las demás o si no en el evento que se llevara a cabo dentro de unos días cualquiera que te vea puede comprarte y no quiero imaginar que sería de ti —sonrió tiernamente a Ino

«Lo que me faltaba »sintió como si encima suyo hubiera caído un balde de agua, la preocupación y miedo la invadió al recordar lo que le había sucedido cuando la capturaron, temiendo que ese podría ser su destino sino impresionaba a los soldados.

—No pongas esa cara, por eso aquí te traigo esto —le dio el paquete a Ino— Ahora descansa debes mantenerte impecable a pesar del dolor muscular —y sin más dejo a Ino sola en su habitación y pensativa.

.

.

.

Bufo molesta al escuchar el ruido que azotaba las paredes, al tratar de incorporarse se asustó al no ser capaz de hacerlo, sus músculos estaban adormecidos e impedían su movimiento. Se mordió el labio inferior temiendo lo que sucedería si no era capaz de levantarse de la cama, cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse para después hacer otro intento en balde.

Por el alboroto deducía que el momento del evento había llegado y ella seguía tumbada sin poder moverse—Maldita sea —farfullo al entender todas las horas de baile por las que había pasado el dia anterior, entendiendo que fue una trampa para conseguir que ella no pudiera moverse « ¡Eso es! »Pensó para sí misma intentando mover sus manos— Godenai no Jutsu —hizo los sellos adecuados y coloco sus manos sobre su frente provocando que todo su cuerpo se relajará, sintió su piel erizarse ante el roce de sus manos. Suspiro fuertemente y de un movimiento se incorporó, sonrió al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar y lo mejor, sin ningún dolor.

—Date prisa rubia —escucho que golpeaban fuertemente la puerta, se colocó una túnica con capucha para cubrir su atuendo, que le había sido otorgado el dia anterior.

—Estoy lista —abrió la puerta y le sonrió con superioridad a la maestra que había provocado su parálisis de hace un momento.

La encamino hasta un salón amplio donde podía escucharse las voces de hombres, jugando, discutiendo, conversando y riéndose; trato de disminuir su nerviosismo contemplando la decoración, el oro en los marcos de la ventana y en las columnas que sostenían el techo y de donde caían hermosos candelabros la cautivaron por completo.

—No te distraigas —jalo a Ino para darle indicaciones— tu seguirás después de la presentación, no debes distraerte si entras en mal momento será mi ruina.

—Entiendo —se asomó y vislumbro el atuendo de las chicas, un top estrujaba sus pechos provocando que resaltaran, al decoración de este era de diferentes formas, círculos, líneas, estrellas un sinfín de figuras hechas con brillos que iluminaban el cuarto cuando la luz los tocaba, su vientre descubierto y una falda hecha con una tela tan suave y delicada semitransparente que iba de la cadera hasta el suelo pero aun así permitía vislumbrar las torneadas piernas de las chicas, de la fajilla de la cintura caían armoniosamente las monedas que revoloteaban con el movimiento provocando un sonido ensordecedor y a la vez cautivante.

Al observar que la luz iba bajando de intensidad al igual que la música su maestra la empujo haciéndole comprender que debía colocarse al centro de la rueda que las chicas habían formado mirándola con altanería, aun con la túnica puesta y bajo la atenta mirada de todos observo que las chicas seguían bailando alrededor de ella contorneando las caderas y espero hasta que ellas se hincaran sin dejar de bailar y doblándose haciendo que su nuca tocara el suelo moviendo las manos, retiro la túnica lazándola por los aires haciendo que cayera cerca de la maestra quien la miraba atenta. Las chicas y todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos ante la visión.

Ino sonrió satisfecha coloco sus manos en jarras permitiendo que la observarán detalladamente de pies a cabeza, agradecía a la anciana por tan maravilloso atuendo, tenía su cabello suelto con su flequillo perfectamente colocado y debajo de este nacía una diadema dorada con zirconios moradas perfectamente colocada y con una pluma de color morado colocada encima de su oreja izquierda, y por detrás un velo que caía armoniosamente y hacia que los hilos dorados de su cabellera resaltara, su maquillaje era discreto, delineo los ojos d negro para aumentar el impacto de su azulina mirada, para completar la imagen traía unos aretes y gargantilla similares a la estructura de la diadema. Sus pechos tan cubiertos por una tela morada que dejaba a la vista lo suficiente haciéndolos ver apetitosos, en el dobladillo un encaje dorado que iba del centro hacia la espalda decorados son zirconitas. En su brazo izquierdo se colocó un accesorio, regalo de su padre, de color dorado, simulando un atrapa sueños y al centro un diamante combinado perfectamente con unas pulseras doradas en forma de serpiente bajando por su brazo. Su falda era similar a la de las otras chicas, con excepción de que no era transparente, su cinturilla resaltada por encaje dorado y una enorme zirconita debajo de su ombligo y otras cayendo alrededor de su cuerpo completaba la escena. Cuando escucho la música estiro su brazo derecho hacia arriba mientras que la otra seguía posada sobre su cintura, espero a que las chicas desaparecieran, no sin antes colocarle unas pequeñas canastas donde suponía los soldados debían poner las monedas. Trato de relajar su respiración cuando sus azulinos ojos hicieron contacto con unos aguamarina quien la miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza. Su mente libraba una batalla entre odio por haberla dejado sin ninguna explicación y felicidad por volverlo a ver después de tantos días de ausencia temiendo por su vida en el campo de batalla.

—Gaara —susurro para sí, estaba decidida a demostrarle a ese pelirrojo lo que ella sabía hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÀ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias por pasar a leer, en verdad lamento la tardanza en actualizar, espero y el capítulo lo haya compensado, decidí cortarlo aquí porque el baile y el encuentro con Gaara será encantador, espero les guste. En un inicio del capítulo había decidido convertirlo a lemon pero eso sería cambiar el rating para evitar problemas, así que lo dejo a votación, quien quiera que se cambie la categoría déjeme sus comentarios.

Por cierto les dejo la liga del dibujo donde retome el vestuario de Ino para que lo observen (no es mío lo encontré en la web), yo quede cautivada con él (quiten los espacios)

www. Fanfiction imanager / image _ manager _ single . php?imageid =4032332

Sin más, nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola iniciare por pedir una disculpa por la demora y agradecer a Gab, Juvia, Momo, Shizudei, Lux Lunar, HermioneTheVeela, Lopezes por comentar y a todos quienes pasan a leer

―Diálogos―

«Pensamientos»

Durante el baile de Ino pueden escuchar la canción que esta en este link watch?v=A0kGiiuAxXE&list=RDb6n0UttT6GI&index=5 o no XD es su decisión.

Sin más gracias por leer espero les guste

.

.

.

Capitulo IV

.

.

.

Al sonar la canción no se movió, permitió que cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación se deleitaban la pupila con su imagen, ella se sentía orgullosa con el resultado y le demostraría a todas lo que era capaz de hacer. Les enseñaría de que manera ganar monedas, de un modo tan sensual y elegante.

Se quedó paralizada al recordar lo que la mujer mayor le había dicho «las bailarinas valen la cantidad que tienen en la cinturilla, si algún forastero puede pagarlo no dudará en llevarte» se le helo a sangre al recordar las palabras; ella no quería eso de ser así su padre no sabría donde localizarla, podían matarla, venderá, maltratarla y sabe kami que más cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza al mirar la confusión en los rostros de los soldados suponiendo que ya llevaba vario tiempo sin hacer nada. Escucho atenta la canción y comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro acompañadas por el movimiento de su rostro que de vez en vez coqueteaba con cada hombre, una sonrisa, pestañear lento y un gesto sensual hacia derretir hasta el más duro.

Se deslizo por la pista de baile deteniéndose de vez en vez moviendo las caderas de un lado al otro. Dos chicas le acercaron una olla donde supuso irían las monedas; se fue al centro para que todos pudieran admirarla cruzo ambos brazos enfrente de ella y delicadamente las subió, coloco un pie adelante y una mano de manera vertical y comenzó a dar golpes con su cadera haciendo que la falda se moviera graciosamente; hizo lo mismo con a otra mano y pie intercambiando los movimientos incrementando la velocidad con cada sacudida.

Se deslizo por la pista realizando los mismos movimientos invitando a cada uno a acercarse a ella, lo que funciono para los que suponía eran los más débiles, fueron depositando monedas conforme ella giraba sin dejar de mover la cadera, la movía de un lado al otro, de adelante hacia atrás y de manera circular.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente sola la centro movió las caderas de manera circular bajando lentamente hasta quedar hincada; una vez ahí levanto ambas manos y se dobló hacia atrás moviendo los hombros provocando que los adornos se movieran junto con ella, así como bajo se fue levantando y camino entre las mesas donde cada hombre depositaba monedas, cuando estuvo llena la dejo al centro de la pista y tomo otra; se tomó la libertad de acariciar con un dedo las mejillas, labios y cabello de cada soldado haciéndolos suspirar, a pesar de sentir una mirada feroz sobre ella continuo con su hazaña; confirmo que todos les hayan dado monedas. Según sus cálculos solo le faltaba uno quien decía los rumores jamás había dado monedas a ninguna.

Unas suponían que por respeto, otras porque no le interesaban pero ella sería la primera y única en recibir monedas de ese chico; movía todo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música sin obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, ninguna mirada, movimiento, sonrisa o indicio de que le importaba. Se subió a la mesa y se movió sensualmente; agradecía que la mesa fuera larga lo que permitía que se acostara, hincara e hiciera lo que quisiera.

Cuando la música termino ella estaba hincada frente al chico con el pulso frenético y respiración entrecortada y su rostro era adornado con una enorme sonrisa, al sentir una olla llena de monedas que el pelirrojo coloco en sus manos miro a todos lados visualizando el asombro de todos...

El silencio se hizo presente al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, todas las chicas sentían celos, tristeza y decepción habían perdido ante una extranjera, no debían contar para saber que tenía mayor cantidad de monedas que todas juntas. Por su parte Ino estaba segura que mientras Gaara estuviera ella no sería vendida ni trasladada.

―Gracias ―sus labios formularon lo que su ser sentía, desde el primer encuentro el estar junto a él le brindaba tranquilidad y seguridad. Tal y como se sentía

―Hmp ―desvió la mirada a sentir el ambiente pesado. Sin decir más se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Ino aun hincada sobre la mesa.

―Vamos ―la rubia giro el rostro para mirar de frente a quien le daba la orden. Solo asintió y a prisa la siguió pasando por la fiesta que se desenvolvía entre los soldados y bailarinas. Trago en seco al mirar su destino, un cuarto donde solo estarían ellas dos.

―veo que te fue bien para ser tu primer dia ―cerro la puerta cuando la chica entro

―Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer ―dejo relucir su arrogancia ahora que le había demostrado a aquella chica lo que podía hacer

―Me sorprende tu estupidez, no sabes lo que te espera ―sonrió con arrogancia

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Ino se atemorizo por un momento, había conseguido que todos supieran que ella valía mas que cualquiera evitando que la trasladaran a otro lado pero como siempre nadie le decía completamente las tradiciones en Sunakagure

―Qué Gaara-sama puede hacer contigo lo que quiera y por lo que se esas chicas jamás regresan ―miro a Ino de pies a cabeza― que lastima eras tan linda ―paso de lado haciendo que sus hombros chocaran y azoto la puerta al salir

Ino demoro en reaccionar después de escuchar aquello, negó en silencio «Gaara no sería capaz ¿o sí?» apretó su cabeza tratado de esfumar esa idea, de alguna manera su subconsciente le daba la razón a aquella mujer, ella en pocas ocasiones había cruzado palabra con aquel hombre tan misterioso y que le hacía sentir a salvo.

Se recargo en una de las paredes y alzo la vista para saber en dónde se encontraba. El lugar era amplio, a primera vista parecía una habitación muy elegante, los muebles colocados estratégicamente para tener un ambiente agradable, una mesa de noche al centro y enfrente de ella una cama « ¿Una cama? »Su pulso se aceleró y al tratar de salir de ahí la puerta estaba cerrada, forcejeo un par de veces y golpeo fuertemente la puerta sin ningún éxito. Trato de enfocar su vista debido a la poca iluminación, al no encontrar salidas cerro los ojos esperando agudizar sus sentidos. Espero un par de segundo cuando sintió una ligera ráfaga de viento, se encamino al lugar de donde colgaban unas pesadas cortinas al jalarlas se encontró con una terraza.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba en la planta alta, no recordaba haber sado escaleras o algo parecido para llegar al lugar, podía visualizar toda la aldea, le pareció hermoso mirar el paisaje nocturno desde las alturas.

―Me alegra que te guste ―giro violentamente al sentir compañía muy cerca de ella

―Tranquila, no te hare nada ―se posiciono a su lado

― ¿Entonces es verdad lo que le paso a las otras chicas? ―no quito la mirada del pelirrojo, lo siguió hasta que él se recargo en la barda contemplando el paisaje― No me has respondido Gaara ―se puso a la defensiva al no obtener ninguna respuesta

―No sé de qué otras chicas me hablas ―la miro de frente dándole a entender que no diría nada mas

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ―retrocedió unos pasos al sentir que el pelirrojo caminaba hacia ella

―Digamos que ahora me perteneces ―se encamino a la mesa de noche donde cogió entre sus manos una taza y se la ofreció― Tomala no te hare nada ―sonrió ligeramente al ver el pánico que se había enmarcado en el rostro de la chica.

―… ―Su garganta se había cerrado impidiendo que pronunciara alguna palabra

―No me gustan las fiestas para los soldados, pero al ver que estabas ahí debía hacer un plan para alejarte ―se sentó al borde de la cama― Te dije que nada malo te pasaría, tienes la libertad de estar aquí o marcharte, pero te dirigirán al salón y creeme no quieres estar ahí ―

Ino miraba fijamente el contenido de la taza mientas pensaba en lo que el chico le había dicho. Tenía un debate interno sobre ingerir el líquido o no.

― ¿Ino? ―la llamo para que saliera de su trance si éxito― ¿Estas bien? ―

―Si ―respondió por inercia al sentir que una mano se posaba sobre su frente. Sintió pesado su cuerpo y su vista comenzó a nublarse

.

.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

.

.

Los rayos de luz golpearon su rostro, se giró para evitarlos, rápidamente miles de imágenes rondaron por su cabeza y se levantó rápidamente mirando que Gaara estaba sentado frente a ella.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ―al intentar ponerse de pie todo le dio vueltas. Intento recordar lo que había provocado que perdiera el conocimiento sin obtener ninguna respuesta debido a que ni siquiera había tomado la bebida que él le ofrecía― ¿Qué me hiciste? ―miro aterrada a su alrededor identificando que estaban en la misma habitación. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y adormecido, requería mucha energía para poder mover sus músculos, sus parpados pesaban, su cabeza le dolía al igual que todo su cuerpo, sentía que hubiera hecho ejercicio como loca durante mucho tiempo. La voz del pelirrojo hizo que dejara de pensar un momento en sus síntomas

―Yo no te hice nada, pero quien debe dar explicaciones eres tu ―guardo silencio un momento tratando de serenar su mente y estructurar las palabras adecuadas para obtener información

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―se le helo la sangre al pensar que la había descubierto, su identidad, su origen lo que provocaría su muerte o convertirla en una rehén

―Primero contestame algo ―Se levantó y quedo frente a la chica quien estaba recostada en la cama― ¿Pro que fluye por tu cuerpo el chakra? ―

― ¿Qué? ―No pudo formar más palabras «Mierda me ha descubierto ¿Qué puedo hacer?»

― ¡Contesta! ―Se sentía usado, traicionado, se sentía como una escoria el no darse cuenta antes de que pudo haber estado protegiendo al enemigo. Era un tonto por haberse dejado guiar por un rostro hermoso ―Lo repetiré una última vez y más claro para que puedas entenderlo ―suspiro y tomo aire para recobrar la compostura ¿eres una ninja de Konoha? ―su compostura se esfumo cuando la tomo de los hombros y la levanto sin dejar de fijar su mirada en sus orbes

.

.

Continuara

.

,

Kami, perdón la demora en actualizar pero no sé porque me está costando trabajo entremezclar las personalidades entre Ino y Gaara ya viene lo emocionante ¿Ino confesara la verdad? ¿Gaara la matara? ¿Qué sucederá?

Tengo la convicción de no demorar con la actualización espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido la historia, la agregaron a favoritos y me dejan sus comentarios es lo que me ayuda a actualizar, de verdad muchas gracias

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí la continuación de este fic, quiero agradecerles por pasar a leer, colocar el fic en sus favoritos y a mi; pero sobretodo dejar sus comentarios.

Este fic va dedicado a todas las hermosas fans de GaaIno.

Espero les guste

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos »

.

.

Capítulo V

.

.

—Sigo esperando Ino —puso mas presión en el brazo de la chica, debido a la fuerza sus dedos comenzaban a marcarse.

—No lo se —agacho la mirada, no quería verlo de frente, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos descubriría su mentira; debía mantenerse firme y creerse la farsa que iba a plantear.

—Explícate —dejo caer delicadamente a la chica en la cama, se mordió el labio inferior y frotó los brazos de la chica esperando que con ese gesto se esfumaran las marcas.

—En Konoha era una huérfana desde la infancia, algunos me dijeron de mi linaje ninja pero jamás llegué a utilizarlo... a excepción de una vez que un amigo me invito a entrenar —no supo porque pero de sus azulinos ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

—Lo siento —le acercó una bata para que se cubriera— es solo que en esta guerra no se puede confiar en nada ni nadie —después de entregarle la prenda se alejó.

—Que solitaria vida debes de tener —se coloco la bata y se posicionó frente al chico.

—Hmp, me lo dice una huérfana —se giro para evitar hacer contacto visual

—No tuve familia, pero si muchos amigos —se giro para ver la escena que se presentaba frente a ella— Es un bello paisaje —

—Debo irme, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —tomo una hoja entre sus manos y sin más la dejo en la habitación.

Recorrió cada espacio del cuarto dándose cuenta que era de un hotel, decepcionada se dió un baño y busco su ropa.

—Adelante —alzo la voz cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

—Veo que ya te adaptaste —una anciana sonrio burlonamente.

—No se a que se refiere —sintió como sus mejillas se tenían se rojo— No encuentro mi ropa —susurro al mirar que aún tenía su bata.

—Descuida, Gaara-sama me llamó anoche cuando te desmayaste por la fatiga y me pidió que te pusiera algo más cómodo —coloco una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa— Ahora, ponte esto —le extendió un vestido que llegaba al suelo, de color blanco, se veía ligero para poder soportar el calor y tenía adornos dorados en la orilla.

—Gracias —acepto el vestido y le ofreció un vaso de jugo el cual la señora acepto y se fue.

Se coloco el vestido y se miro en el espejo, el vestido se sujetaba a sus hombros con delegados tirantes que unían la tela, el escote era profundo pero lo suficientemente discreto para que siguiera viéndose elegante. Las mangas eran largas que se sujetaba a sus muñecas por pulceras doradas, pero tenían una abertura que hacía que se vieran sus brazos.

Donde terminaba el escote tenía un pequeño cinturón dorado hecho con aplicaciones de brillos se amoldaba a su cintura y dejaba caer la tela ocultando por completo sus pies.

Ingirió los alimentos y salió de la habitación, divisó cada espacio sólo para confirmar que en la parte alta donde se llevó a cabo el evento era un hotel. Agacho la mirada para evitar hacer contacto con los ninjas u otras chicas.

—Veo que lo pasaste bien —una chica morena se coloco frente a ella para evitar que siga su camino.

—Claro, estuve con Gaara-san —sonrio de lado para dar énfasis, Sabia lo mucho que esa chica se esforzaba para poder ser aceptada por él, se convirtió en la mejor y aún así no lo consiguió.

—Hmp —la miro retadora— El no está interesado en ti, sólo eres una cualquiera. Por cierto ¿sabias que está comprometido? —se dió media vuelta y dejo sola a la chica.

«¿Comprometido?» tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y continuar con su camino.

.

.

.

_

—Esto no puede seguir así. Konoha esta teniendo ventaja —miraba serio al horizonte

—Mi señor —un ninja hincado frente a él y sin hacer contacto visual, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

—Perdimos al líder, un idiota incompetente —golpeo la mesa para sacar la frustración— Trae a Gaara —miro con firmeza al hombre frente a él.

—Si señor —golpeo con su puño la armadura a la altura del pecho y salió

—Tengo que usar solo a los mejores, Konoha no puede ganar —miro los planos que se encontraban en el escritorio— Con esto debe bastar —sonrio.

—Mi señor —un peli-rojo apareció frente al hombre.

—Muchacho, hemos tenido demasiadas bajas. No se que ha hecho Konoha pero son más fuertes —

—Nada que una buena estrategia no pueda lograr —

—Me gusta como piensas —se acercó al balcón— Mira todo esto —extendió ambas manos a los costados— La gloria y tranquilidad han sido violadas ¡Y todo por esos estúpidos! —se giró violentamente y con rapidez se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico— Gaara, eh visto tu valentía y esfuerzo en cada combate y por eso quiero nombrarte líder. Se que contigo podemos ganar —

—Mi señor —se hinco posicionando una mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho.

—Levántate muchacho, preparalos e idea estrategias para vencer —

Miro como quedaba sólo nuevamente y siguió contemplando los planos hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Adelante —respondió al llamado de la puerta— mi bella princesa, pasa —tomo la mano de su hija y la guió hasta la silla— Dime ¿Has elegido con quien comprometerte? ¿quién será mi sucesor? —

—Quiero a Sabaku No Gaara —la chica miro con determinación al pronunciar su nombre.

—Una buena elección Matsuri —

\--

.

.

.

\--

Replicaba una alarma como señal de que se llevaría a cabo una misión y todos los ninja debían estar presentes.

—¿Crees que funcione Shikamaru? —un rubio miraba al chico con preocupación.

—Debe bastar para traer de vuelta a Ino —extendió los papeles para que el hombre los leyera.

—Esto es un suicidio —menciono al terminar de leer.

—Es la única opción para poder entrar, las batallas se han llevado lejos de las aldeas. pero esta última... —miro los escombros de la frontera.

—Entiendo, no mandarian a las mujeres al campo se batalla, menos aún si Ino ha ocultado su identidad —

—Ella es cuidadosa —observo que el hombre colocaba los documentos en el escritorio y mordía su labio inferior— La traeremos de vuelta Inoichi-sama—coloco su mano en la espalda del hombre.

Una vez estuvieron reunidos todos los ninja empezaron a explicar y decidir que posición tomaría cada uno.

—No podemos entrar con facilidad, es por ello que nos escabulliremos teniendo refuerzos aquí y aquí —señalo la frontera de Suma —

.

.

.

_

.

.

Al ser una bailarina tenía más libertad de recorrer la mansión, en poco tiempo había memorizado la locación y la trazo en un mapa. Sonrió satisfecha con el resultado y prosiguió a buscar pasadizos secretos que pudiera haber.

—Lo haremos bien —susurro al aire al recordar las enseñanzas de su padre, por suerte la había preparado para todo y sabía que debía hacer «busca pasajes donde puedas ocultarte y escapar» recordó los consejos, pero al ver la seguridad que tenía la mansión era imposible, en ocasiones se maldecia por haber destacado ya que esto provocó que la vigilarán y reconocieran en todo momento.

—¿Buscas algo? —una chica morena casi de su altura estaba detrás de ella mientras observaba la chimenea.

—Solo contempló las decoraciones, son hermosas —encaró a la chica con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar ver a la chica de oies a cabeza, noto que sus ropas eran elegantes, tenía pulceras, collares y anillos de gran valor complementando el atuendo.

—Ya veo —miro con arrogancia a la rubia quién a pesar de traer ropas sencillas resaltaba aún más su belleza— ¿De donde vienes? se que has causado revuelo en todos los empleados —

—¿Disculpa? —sabía que era popular pero no imagino cuanto.

—Todos están sorprendidos como has pasado de criada a la favorita de Gaara-san —dijo con desdén.

—Ni yo misma se como sucedió —no dejaba de sonreír, sabía que ese toque se ingenuidad le ayudaría a salir de ese aprieto.

—Ino, quiero que sepas que estoy comprometida con Gaara-sama —la miro con enojó— No quiero que te le acerques —

—Haré lo que pueda, pero es mi trabajo y quien pague debo satisfacerlo —alzo los hombros lo que provocó que la chica se enojará.

—Como una prostituta —apretó los puños ante la impotencia que sentía, sus sirvientas le habían comentado sobre la cercanía de esa chica con el peli-rojo, ella misma quería comprobar lo que le veía y ahora que la tenía frente a ella se daba cuenta.

—Como le dije, es mi trabajo —inclino la cabeza a modo de despedida y pasó a un lado de la chica

—No he terminado de hablar —la sujeto del brazo para que la viera nuevamente— Dime ¿tienes algún apellido? —enarco la ceja

—Solo Ino —inhalaba y exhalaba para evitar explotar y armar una pelea, por su vestimenta pudo deducir que se trataba de alguien importante y por ello debía calmarse.

—Bien sólo Ino, te tendré vigilada —solto su agarre y la dejo irse.

«¿quién demonios es?» estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando chocó contra alguien— Disculpe —inclinó nuevamente la cabeza y parte de su torso.

—No te preocupes —

—Gaara, creí que te habías ido —sonrio cálidamente le llenaba de dicha estar frente a el, se sentía segura, protegida y se olvidaba del mundo.

—Me habían llamado —le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Ino miraba atenta todo a su alrededor para localizar una trampa o algo inusual que le permitiera obtener mayor información.

—Por aquí — abrió una puerta blanca esperando a que la chica entrará.

—Gracias —mencionó cuando le ayudó a subir las escaleras.

Al estar en medio del lugar quedó extasiada, todo a su alrededor se cubría de exquisitas flores de diversos colores y tamaños.

—Ven —tomo su mano y la guió por un pasillo que conectaba con unos portales donde había una pequeña fuente y varias bancas.

—Es hermoso —levanto su vestido

y se deshizo de su sandalia para poder meter su pie en la fuente.

—Crei que te gustaría, nadie viene aquí —

—¿Quién lo mantiene en buenas condiciones? —miro a su alrededor incrédula de que por si solo el lugar podía mantenerse.

—Yo —se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente contemplando como la chica se refrescaba.

—Me sorprende —sonrio divertida mientras se sentaba al lado del chico

—Ino, debido a lo de la mañana no pude decirte que me encantó tu actuación de ayer —a pesar de sonar delicado su voz gruesa impidió que su mensaje logrará el objetivo.

Ante esas palabras Ino se limitó a sonreír mientras se teñía un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Se sentía extraña, ningún hombre había logrado dejarla sin palabras.

—¿Dije algo malo? —cuestionó al ver que la chica se quedó en silencio.

—Nada, es sólo que no se que decir ante un cumplido viniendo de un hombre comprometido —lo miro fijamente al recordar la chica que le había exigido apartarse de Gaara.

—Ino yo... —las palabras dichas por la chica le tomó de sorpresa, ahora era el quien se quedó sin palabras bajo la atenta mirada de los zafiros.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

_

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, como verán la guerra comenzará hagan sus apuestas. Desgraciadamente este fic no será tan largo pero prometo que les gustará.

Si algun@ esta interesado en el vestido de Ino aquí el ejemplo (quiten los espacios)

https: / .mx /search?q=vestidosegipciosclient =ms-android-motorolaprmd=invsource =lnmstbm =ischsa= Xved= 0ahUKEwjGkc68msvPAhVL6YMKHfyyAeoQ_ AUIBygB #imgrc= XOXODexiZs8ZRM%3A

Sin más me retiro, espero les haya gustado y ya saben como hacérmelo saber.

Hasta la próxima (espero no demorar más de una semana)

Besitos


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, como lo prometí aquí la actualización de la historia, a pesar del trabajo y la escuela lo logré.

Espero les guste, este capítulo e historia va dedicada a tod@s ustedes que pasan a leer.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

Capítulo VI

.

.

.

_

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba caminando por los oscuros pasillos, no había visto a Gaara desde hace dos semanas y por alguna extraña razón esa situación le causaba insomnio.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del jardín al que el chico la había llevado antes de desaparecer sin ningún motivo. Meditó la conversación, las palabras, gestos o actitudes que hizo durante la última conversación y dedujo que no fue nada que ella hubiera hecho.

El estar descalza le permitió moverse sigilosamente cuando escucho a alguien aproximarse a un conjunto de orquídeas. Observó a alguien encapuchado que miraba de un lado al otro y al pensar qué no había nadie dejo una nota encima de las flores para después salir a toda prisa.

A Pesar de no haberlo visto Ino supo que era una chica por la delicadeza y arreglo de sus manos, espero unos minutos para que nadie pudiera entrar a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

Observó cuidadosamente la nota, hecha con un trozo de pergamino, ella siempre había sido curiosa y este momento no iba a ser la excepción.

Abrió cuidadosamente el papel y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que era una declaración de amor para el peli-rojo leyó la nota una y otra vez al no creer lo que leían sus ojos.

—¿Matsuri? —intento hacer memoria del nombre de cada chica que conocía en el grupo de bailarinas, criadas, cocineras, doncellas... Ninguna se llamaba así, dejo la nota como la encontro y salió de aquel invernadero.

Los días seguían pasando e Ino ya se había acostumbrado a la ausencia del chico. Al haberse aprendido los pasos a la perfección y continuar ideando otros para cuando ella se presenta decidio integrarse a los músicos mismos que se habían burlado de ella y a quienes silencio cuando les demostró el conocimiento que tenía, agradeció a su padre por haberla obligado a involucrarse a cada rama artística.

—Esto es lo que quiero —les entregó un paquete de partituras a las que la mayoría no sabían leer. Hizo una demostración usando los instrumentos que quería bajo la perpleja vista de todos.

—Ino-san eso es algo complicado —hablo el director.

—El evento que solicitó el Rey es complicado ¿Usted no cree que para este banquete se requiere lo mejor? —se levantó colocando sus manos en jarra y mirando fijamente al hombre, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y no permitiría que le dieran un no como respuesta.

—Claro que si pero es muy poco tiempo —el hombre no podía dejar de contemplar la imagen de la chica, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza. Una diadema que tenía pequeñas monedas que adornaban su frente, su cabello suelto hacia un perfecto contraste; un collar que brillaba con la mínima luz, sus pechos eran cubiertos por un top decorado con colguijes del mismo color, se podía ver su vientre y la falda cubría sus pies, esta tampoco era simple tenía un pareo de monedas que llegaba a media pierna, la cintura tenía diamantes pequeños. El color dorado hacia resaltar su pálida piel y su rubio cabello, quien la viera juraría que era la princesa pero esa chica en poco tiempo se había convertido en la más codiciada debido al interés que Gaara tenía sobre ella.

—Son excusas ¿Qué más tienen que hacer a parte de practicar? —ahora se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—Nada más —suspiro y tomo entre sus manos el paquete de partituras que la chica le entregaba. Quien hubiera platicado con ella sabría que siempre obtenía lo que quisiera.

Ino sonrió satisfecha y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de todos, cuando el ruido de sus monedas, que sonaba al andar era imperceptible los músicos comenzaron a practicar.

Entró a su habitación, no era tan grande como la que tenía en Konoha pero era acojedora, corrió al armario y saco un atuendo similar al que traía pero este tenía más monedas, se desnudo y metió a la bañera coloco sus brazos extendidos al borde y recargo su cabeza. Meditó unos momentos mientras respiraba profundo, el Kazekage había convocado a una fiesta para dar una importante noticia, si duda alguna la participación de la rubia había cautivado a todos y no dejaban de hablar de ella por lo que le llegó una indicación de que obligatoriamente debía participar.

Se envolvió en una toalla y comenzó a untarse un aceite para humectar su piel y dejarle un delicioso olor a lavanda con ayuda de dos chicas, se acomodó el cabello en media coleta de donde caían pequeñas monedas para que con la luz su cabello brillará más.

—En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no había visto tal cantidad de monedas, si tu quisieras podrías comprar tu libertad —una anciana que le ayudaba a colocar los adornos en su pie hablaba balbuceando.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Ino tenía los ojos fijos en la mujer.

—Si hubiera alguien que pueda pagarte tu puedes ofrecer lo que tienes y negarte a irte o quedarte —la mayor levantó los hombros.

—Ya veo —quedo pensativa frente al espejo— adelante —hablo al escuchar golpear la puerta.

—Ino, hay mucha gente. El recibidor principal está lleno de soldados, de gente importante de... —corto su descripción cuando la chica la interrumpió.

—¿Esta Gaara? —no se dió cuenta de que todas las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar preguntar por el.

—No, me temo que el no está — sin más salió junto con las dos señoras que habían ayudado a vestirse.

—Tonta —golpeo la pared al darse cuenta de su falta, ella debía mantenerse concentrada por lo que respiro y exhaló un par de veces y nuevamente repaso su rutina.

Se colocó una capa que la tapaba de pies a cabeza, cuando hacía contacto visual se le podían ver los adornos dorados en su frente, un maquillaje discreto y una hermosa sonrisa que encajaba perfectamente.

—¿Tienes nombre muñeca? —un invitado de la aldea de la piedra se acercó a la rubia, al ver las monedas en su frente hizo una reverencia y se mantenía al margen.

—En realidad no —le fascinaba la atención y sobretodo rechazar la atención no deseada, sabía que los adornos dorados de su frente eran claro signo de que no podía tocarse ya que ninguna otra los tenía— compermiso —hizo una reverencia y emprendió su busqueda.

—Ino, es hora —sintió que la sujetaron fuertemente del brazo y fue conducida detrás de unas cortinas de terciopelo.

Al recuperar la noción miro como la chica de larga cabellera negra desaparecía después de darle instrucciones a quienes participarán.

Deslizó un poco la cortina para poder ver que sucedía. Observo como los invitados se apartaban dejando espacio en el centro, donde dedujo que bailarian, después de unos segundos ingreso el Kazekage seguida de la instructora que momentos antes la había jalado, su atuendo era blanco con diversos adornos dorados; después de haber visto los trajes que usaba dedujo que ese enmarcaba su valor, justo como eñ que ella usaba. Continuo mirando el espectáculo y observó a una chica que llevaba un vestido color azul, le llegaba a los tobillos dejando ver unas sandalias llenas de brillos, su cabello era castaño y corto, la complexión de la chica era delgada; Ino siempre había pensado que una sola mirada bastaba para saber cómo eran las personas. Espero hasta que los tres se sentarán y miro sus ojos que delataban altanería y arrogancia, sintió un escalofrío y repulsión por la chica, sin más cerró la cortina y se dispuso a prepararse.

Movió un poco la capa que la cubría dejando ver un poco de su atuendo, el más brillante que alguien pudiera ver.

—Que envidia —una chica de cabello amarillo se acerco— Si tan sólo le gustará a Gaara-sama podría tener mejores atuendos —

—No digas eso, tu atuendo es hermoso —Ino intento animar a la chica.

—Tengo tanto tiempo aquí y tú solo con dos meses te has convertido en la más cotizada —

—No somos mercancía —miro molesta a la chica, estaba cansada de que sólo hablarán del valor de su persona. Por un momento la realidad la golpeó haciéndola entender que las ropas y accesorios que tanto le gustaban significaba su precio, su semblante se oscureció y luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

—Ino lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal —la mujer intento abrazarla pero en ese momento sonó la música que indicaba debía entrar con las demás.

Espero por varios minutos observando la presentación de las demás, sonreían y se acercaban a cada varón en la sala. Mirar como eran tocadas le causó temor, a ella jamás le había gustado que la tocarán de manera lasciva.

—A ti no te pueden hacer eso —uno de los músicos se acercó a ella— puedes iniciar pero eres tan prohibida como la princesa o aquella chica —señaló a ambas mujeres al lado del Kazekage.

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco ¿Estas listo? —al ver que el hombre sacaba un violín respiro profundo y salió al escenario.

La capa no permitía mirar su rostro o cuerpo, movió rápidamente las rodillas para que su cadera moviera las monedas al compás de la música, al no ser vista fácilmente escuchó como la sala se inundó en un silencio abismal.

De apoco camino dando un golpe con su cadera para acompañar sus pasos, cuando el sonido del violín se detuvo se colocó al centro del salón, dió un aplauso arriba de su cabeza y mantuvo las manos extendidas.

En ese momento los músicos empezaron a tocar, comenzaron con una melodía suave mientras la rubia se mecía sobre sus pies de un lado al otro, cuando se detuvieron Ino se retiró el gorro y miro a cada uno de los presentes, extendió sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros y los movió simulando unas serpientes, colocó sus manos en jarras y movió la cadera trazando ochos, primero despacio y aumentaba la velocidad siguiendo la música, se hinco sin dejar de mover la cadera.

Una vez en el piso se retiró completamente la capa dejando ver un atuendo morado conformado por un top que apretaba sus pechos simulando verse más grandes, alrededor era decorado por diamantes de distintos tamaños y unidos al centro con un zafiro, del top colgaban delgados hilos, la falda empezaba debajo de su ombligo con un cinturón tejido, se componía de más diamantes incrustados, de este colgaba un pareo de monedas que llegaba a media pierna, seguido por la tela que cubría sus pies y ahora extendida alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, el borde era tejido con hilo dorado y monedas.

Movió sus hombros inclinándose hacia atrás y después hacia adelante, de un brinco se levantó y extendió su pierna hacia adelante haciendo que la tela se abriera y se descubriera su nivea piel decorada con pulceras en los tobillos, movió su cadera haciendo que todo lo que traía en su cuerpo se moviera, dió un par de vueltas y ahora extendió el otro pie imitando los movimientos anteriores.

Se paseo por el escenario acercándose a cada uno, moviendo sus caderas y hombros de manera sugestiva. Sonreía coquetamente al comprobar que ninguno la tocaba, se sintio libre y con más seguridad para bailar.

Todos estaban atentos a los movimientos, se tomó la libertad de acercarse al Kazekage y bailar, al hacerlo noto como la instructora, como a ella le gustaba decirle, se levantó hecha una furia colocándose en medio del camino, con la mirada la reto mientras seguía la música, ambas mujeres se encontraban en medio de todos bailando, demostrando quien era la mejor; muchos en la sala habían dudado sobre las capacidades de la rubia, sabía que solo eran por su bello rostro pero les demostraría lo contrario.

Bailaron durante varios minutos donde la adversaria se le habian terminado los pasos Ino por su parte seguía bailando, después de todo era su musica, era su momento y no dudaria en lucirse.

—Maravilloso —el Kazekage se levantó aplaudiendo al ver que Ino hacia una reverencia quedando incada al medio, con la cabeza en alto, ambos brazos extendidos y su atuendo perfectamente acomodado alrededor de ella.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, Ino se levanto y con orden de la mujer frente a ella se retiró.

—Amigos míos, después de tan maravilloso espectáculo quisiera que al fin se revelará el motivo de la reunión —el Kazekage tomo una copa y la levantó— Quiero presentarles a nuestro capitán, un hombre sabio y capaz que nos llevará a la victoria contra Konoha.

Ino al escucharlo se detuvo antes de cruzar las cortinas, el tiempo lo cura todo y para ella le había hecho olvidar el motivo de que estuviera ahí. Sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos al recordar su aprehensión, iba a ser violada, secuestrada, posiblemente torturada y asesinada.

Negó con su cabeza para sacar esas imágenes, por primera vez pensó como estarían en Konoha, sus amigos, su padre; al visualizar su imagen lucho porque lagrimas no salieran de sus orbes.

—Años han sido desde que comenzó la absurda guerra y por fin la terminaremos —bebió un poco de su copa y continuo— con ustedes nuestro mejor elemento y digno de llevar esta contienda final —extendio su brazo hacia la puerta para que el mencionado hiciera aparición.

Todos quedaron asombrados por un momento el silencio reino hasta que fue terminado por aplausos y ovaciones para el hombre frente a ellos.

—Gaara —susurro Ino cuando el chico se colocó a un lado del Kazekage quedando justo frente a ella.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, como prometí no demoré mucho en actualizar, espero seguir así. Si tienen duda sobre el vestuario es igual que la imagen del link que les compartí sólo que con más decoraciones.

Si les gusto o no el capítulo ya saben como hacérmelo saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, se que como muchos otros escritores rompi mi promesa de actualizar pronto, pero estuve saturada de trabajo y de ideas de nuevos fics pero sin más que aclarar les dejo este capítulo, espero les guste y les dejo el link de una canción que me gusta mucho y me inspiró a escribir

https/youtu.be/xRhIg419Z6s

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

Disfruten la lectura

..

.

CAPITULO VII

.

..

Hizo contacto visual con el chico, sus manos temblaban su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder formular una palabra.

Después de algunos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, logro que su cuerpo le respondiera y salió del salón.

Se recargo en una de las paredes del vestidor, aún seguía escuchando el festejo por el nuevo capitán.

—Perdoname —susurro cuando la imagen de su padre se apoderó de su mente.

—Date prisa, el faraón requiere de ti —su mentora en la danza la saco de su trance— Limpiate las lágrimas y has tu trabajo —sin decir más dejo nuevamente a la chica.

—Tienes razón —se acercó a un espejo y arreglo su maquillaje, llorando no lograría nada. Si quería ayudar a Konoha debería poner manos en acción, enfrentar a Suna como la excelente kunoichi que era.

Respiro profundamente antes de salir a presentarse de nuevo, apretó sus manos para tranquilizarse y mantener su mente fría ideando un plan que consiguiera la victoria para Konoha.

Elevó la cabeza para pararse derecha y entrar a la sala, observo que el faraon, su hija y amante estaban en el mismo lugar, pero ahora eran acompañados por Gaara, quien no dejaba de contemplarla. Ino decidió utilizar el traje con el que había iniciado, la tela morada lucía impecable, los accesorios brillaban intensamente al reflejo de la luz. Se paró derecha levantando los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y dobló una rodilla para lucir coqueta.

—¿Quién es ella? —Matsuri se acercó a su madrastra mientras veía que Gaara se notaba interesado en los movimientos que Ino realizaba.

—Una prisionera traída de Konoha, por Gaara-sama —resto importancia a sus palabras, sin dejar de observar al Kazekage que al igual que todos los presentes parecían hipnotizados por la rubia.

En cuanto inicio la música la rubia dejo una mano arriba y la otra la posó sobre su cadera, realizando movimientos exagerados de un lado al otro y después de adelante hacia atrás, dió un par de giros y cuando se detuvo se hinco bruscamente, no importandole que le dejaría moretones, extendió los brazos a los lados y comenzó a mover los hombros haciendo que su pecho se moviera al compás.

—Esa chica vale mucho, incluso más que tú —el Kazekage hablo haciendo que todos alrededor suyo lo escucharan, la ahora amante trago en seco y miro enfadada a la rubia frente a ella que seguía bailando.

«No te saldrás con la tuya» la chica apretó los puños, sabía que las palabras antes dichas por aquel hombre no eran un juego, eran una advertencia de que sería desechada. Sin hacerse notar se alejó de la multitud.

Ino seguía bailando, al acercarse a los soldados caminaba sensualmente meciendo sus manos de un lado al otro.

Sonrió tiernamente cuando pasó al lado de Gaara y el faraon, quien no dejaba de verla. Movió su cadera rápidamente formando círculos y después descendiendo frente al anfitrión.

Cuando Ino acudió al llamado del Kazekage, hecha por una mano indicándole que se acercara, no dejaba de moverse, las monedas y la diadema en su frente no dejaba de tintilar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, mudos y congelados. Sabían que si aquel hombre la tomaba de las manos la reclamaria como suya. El Kazekage extendió la mano y la rubia ingenuamente iba a sostenerla cuando todo oscureció.

—Parece que se asustó —hablo el líder cuando la luz regreso y no había rastro de la rubia.

—¿Que pretendes? —azotó a la rubia a una pared.

—¿De que hablas? —Ino compuso su postura y miro retadora la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Crees que por tu linda cara puedes obtener lo que quieras? ¡Estas loca! ¿me escuchaste? —levanto la mano y velozmente la acercó al rostro de la rubia—Sultame —forcejeo para liberar la mano que Ino había detenido antes de que la golpeará.

—No se de que hablas —Ino había sujetado la otra mano de la chica que estaba segura sujetaria su cabello.

—No te hagas la víctima —retrocedio un paso cuando fue liberada— No te conformas con Gaara-sama, ahora también quieres a mi Kazekage. No sabes los años que tarde para tener todo y lograrlo y ahora vienes tú que en un par de meses lo consigues —

—Sigo sin entender —bufo aburrida y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

—Hace un momento cuando ibas a tomar su mano ¡estabas aceptando ser su amante! —aprovecho que la chica había quedado en estado de shok cuando se abalanzó a ella— ¿Que demonios? —abrio los ojos cuando fue detenida en su cometido— Gaara-sama —giro a ver a la rubia que aún estaba en estado de shok. Ante una señal del chico se retiró dejándolos solos.

—Vamos —Gaara se colocó frente a Ino cuando la otra mujer se había retirado— ¿Qué ocurre? —se colocó frente a ella cuando noto que la rubia no lo seguía.

—No creo que sea apropiado —giro la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

—Entiendo, ¿si te pago sería apropiado? —de entre sus ropas saco un saco de monedas.

—¿Por quien me tomas idiota? —aparto con un golpe el brazo del chico que le ofrecía el dinero.

—Vamos Ino, se que me fui sin avisarte pero sigo siendo el mismo —

—Ahora eres capitán —fijo sus zafiros en los agua marina.

—¿Y eso que? Como te dije, no cambia en nada.

—¡Lo cambia todo maldita sea! ¿ya olvidaste de donde vengo? Mi familia, amigos, mi vida están en Konoha —con sus manos golpeaba el pecho del chico haciéndolo retroceder— ¡Y ahora tu serás el que acabe con eso! ¿por qué no me haces un favor y terminas también con mi vida? —mordio el interior de su mejilla al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando frente a él, la ira provocó que no apartará la vista.

Después de algunos segundos en silencio la rubia decidió marcharse.

—No deberías hacer llorar a una mujer —

Gaara giro ante la interrupción de una voz femenina.

—No creo que estos sean lugares para usted —hizo una reverencia ante la castaña frente a él—Vamos Gaara no seas tan formal, además no creo que sea lugar para nadie —miro de un lado al otro la oscura habitación— yo ya te di mi propuesta ¿Qué dices? —

—Como lo dije antes Matsuri-san, no puedo pensar en estos momentos en matrimonio cuando tengo un deber como capitán —hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

—No permitiré que me rechaces —apreto los puños cada vez más fuerte conforme el chico avanzaba y desaparecía de su vista.

:

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de esa chica —Matsuri convocó a una reunión a las mujeres que habían tenido contacto con Ino desde que llegó.

—Con todo respeto Matsuri-san yo no sé nada de esa chica, sólo que se esmera en su labor haciéndolo a la perfección una vez que lo entendió —la mujer de avanzada edad salió de la habitación tras decir su respuesta. Tenía una sensación de que esa reunión no le traería nada bueno «mucha suerte» susurro al viento cuando la rubia se apoderó de su pensamiento.

—¿Y tu? —giro su mirada para encarar a la amante de su padre.

—Es muy talentosa y por su apariencia atrajo la atención de los soldados rápidamente, especialmente de Gaara-sama quien hizo arreglos para que pasará de criada a lo que es ahora —

—¿Qué es ahora? —se asomo por la ventana y miro al pelirrojo contemplando el horizonte desde el jardín.

—Una oponente muy difícil, tenemos que aliarnos para no permitir que me quiten a mi Kazekage —apretó los puños mientras seguía hincada.

—¿Eso de que me sirve? —la castaña siguió el trayecto de la mirada del chico y vislumbró a la rubia que se encontraba varios metros alejada de él y practicando.

—Si tu me ayudas puedo decirte que hacer para que Gaara-sama acepte tu propuesta de matrimonio —se paro a un lado de la castaña.

—Te escucho —se sentó nuevamente frente a la chica.

:

El sol se había ocultado e Ino seguía practicando a pesar de que el frío azotaba su cuerpo.

—Te vas a enfermar —una voz provocó que la rubia diera un salto.

—¿Y que importa? de algo tengo que morir —se aparto para que el chico no le pusiera un abrigo.

—Ino, en verdad lo lamento pero es mi deber —

—¿También fue tu deber traerme aquí? —levantó una ceja sin apartar la mirada.

—Ino yo... —

—¿Dime que te hizo pensar que sería buena idea traerme? no soy nadie importante de Konoha que puedas usar de carnada o acaso será que esperas encontrar la manera de matarme —su respiración aumentaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—No se porque lo hice —respondió sinceramente mientras recordaba el día en que la conoció, mirar lo que iban a provocar los soldados, la manera en que la jalaba y sujetaban hizo que algo dentro de sí tuviera la necesidad de protegerla, pensó en dejarla en su aldea pero sentía necesidad de cuidarla de tenerla a su lado, una situación que actualmente no logra entender.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor que me dejarás a mi suerte ese día —el simple hecho de recordar el pasado sentía que se rompía, ya no era la misma de antes; desde que miro al pelirrojo sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, quería estar con su familia y amigos pero también con él.

—Si eso es lo que piensas no veo la importancia de seguir con esta plática —

—¿Vas a liberarme? —miro como el chico buscaba algo de entre sus ropas— Si la muerte es lo único que me sacará de aquí hazlo de una vez —

—¿Por qué tú afán por la muerte? —cruzo los brazos y la miro fijamente.

—¿De qué sirve vivir si está guerra absurda acabará con todo lo que amo? —de entre sus ropas saco uns daga y se la entregó.

—¿Qué haces? —empuño la daga que ella había colocado en sus manos.

—Acaba con esto, mátame y ve a vencer con Konoha, ese es tu objetivo ¿cierto? —se acercó peligrosamente al chico quien se esforzaba por alejar el arma del cuerpo de la chica.

—Ino no haré eso —lanzo el arma clavandola en uno de los árboles.

—¿Por qué no? eso harás con Konoha, son tus planes y los de tu aldea. Terminar con todos para al fin tener el poder —extendió ambos brazos a sus lados.

—No lo haré —

—¿Qué no harás? —alzo los brazos al aire sacando su frustración— ¿Matarme o ganar esta guerra? —

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —hizo una reverencia y se fue. Miro hacia los lados notando que era observado

«¿Cuál es mi objetivo?» se preguntó mientras se alejaba del jardín. Antes de conocer a Ino quería ser capitán, quería ser el que llevará a Suna a la victoria, ahora sabía que de hacerlo obtendrían el rechazo por parte de la rubia, meditó la posición de la chica reconociendo que el deshacerse de toda la aldea sería como el infierno para alguien que tiene en su vida y esperanzas en un lugar lejano.

—Maldita sea —arrojo sus pertenencias a su cama y golpeo fuertemente la pared.

Se asomo por la ventana contemplando el anochecer cuando una estela dorada atrajo su atención, vislumbró a la rubia que continuaba entrenando, no había visto una bailarina que pudiera hacer piruetas mientras bailaba. Esa fue la causa de buscarla y la necesidad de hablar con ella.

:

—Ino, te solicita el Kazekage —hablo bruscamente para despertar a la chica— lo siento si te desperté pero ya no son horas de dormir, date prisa —espero a que la chica se sentará al borde de la cama para salir.

Ino bufo molesta ante la interrupción de su sueño, por primera vez desde que habia llegado habia soñado estar en su casa, en un tiempo lejano a esa estúpida guerra por el territorio y el poder.

—Con Permiso —entro a la habitación donde el líder solía hacer sus reuniones, trago en seco esperándo que no continuará con su propuesta de un día anterior.

—Bienvenida Ino —giro su silla para encarar a la mujer.

—¿Matsuri? —se sorprendió y alegro al ver a la mujer.

—Veo que no hay necesidad de presentarme —se levantó para quedar frente a la chica.

—Siendo la hija del Kazekage dudo que deba de presentarse —

—Vámonos —camino a un lado de la chica en dirección de la puerta.

—¿A donde? debo de ir a la práctica y... —

—Ya no serás bailarina ahora estarás a mi servicio —sin más salió de la habitación y detrás de ella una rubia cofundida.

Después de varias horas de estar comprando ropa, accesorios, zapatos y bolsos Ino se sentía tan feliz, aunque nada fuera para ella.

—Prueba con esto —le acercó un vestido color azul con tirantes que caían por los hombros y llegaba al suelo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo este? —señalo el vestido color beige que traía puesto.

—No resalta tu figura y el color opaca tu belleza —sin más la volteo para deslizar el cierre y hacer que el vestido cayera, espero a que la chica se pusiera el oro vestido y la giro para que se vea en el espejo— lo vez, ahora si aparentas tu edad, debes alejarte de colores opacos que aumentan años y no son tu estilo —

—Me sorprendes —volteo a ver a la chica que buscaba accesorios que combinarán con el vestido— ¿Cómo sabes tanto? —menciono cuando la chica le colocó un collar.

—Es un don —le acercó su ropa para que fueran a otra tienda.

«Si aue eres un oponente difícil» mencionó al descubrir la bondad de la rubia, la fácil adaptación a los cambios y su esfuerzo porque todo salga bien.

:

—Tenemos problemas, el capitán del ejército de Suba ahora es Gaara —un moreno colocó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, eso nos da tiempo —Ojeo las hojas y miro a su séquito— apena lo ascendieron, eso significa que aún debe adaptarse al ejercito e idear un plan.

—¿Seguiremos con la idea de ser capturados? —

—Si Neji, nuestro objetivo es traer a mi hija de nuevo a casa —se levantó mirando el paisaje por la ventana— Gaara busca batallas fuera de la aldea, esperará hasta que ataquemos para contraatacar —

Después de varios minutos en silencio Inojin se acercó a su equipo para repasar el plan.

...

—¿Dondé está Ino? —Gaara pregunto a la líder de bailarinas.

—Después de que el Kazekage le llamo no se nada de ella —sonrió satisfecha al ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos del chico antes de que saliera corriendo.

—Mi señor —entro a la oficina erguido y disimulando su preocupación.

—Pasa muchacho —le extendió un papel donde estaban anotado los nombres de los mejores hombres del ejército— debes hablar con ellos —

—Enseguida —guardo la hoja y miro al hombre frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —miro extrañado al chico que no se movía de su lugar.

—Me retiro —salio a toda prisa al descubrir que quien había llamado a Ino no fue el Kazekage «donde estas Ino» apreto los puños temiendo por la vida de la chica.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

Se que aún no llega la acción pero consideró que este capítulo explico algunas situaciones.

¿Les gusto? ya saben como hacerme llegar sus opiniones, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, seguir la historia, agregarla a favoritos y comentar.

Felices fiestas!!!!

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas, quiero empezar el año bien así que les traigo este nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.

Que disfruten la lectura.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

CAPITULO VIII

.

.

.

_

Los días habían pasado y nadie podía decirle el paradero exacto de la rubia, parecía como si hubiera desaparecido o la estuvieran ocultando de él.

—¿Estas bien? —un soldado de cabellera negra ayudo a levantarse a Gaara quien había sido arrojado por un golpe.

—Si —acepto tomar su mano y se incorporó.

—Los enemigos de Konoha se acercan y debes estar alerta para poder dirigir, recuerda que por eso te asendi —el Kazekage se acercó— Te noto muy distante ¿No será que una joven llena tu mente? —al ver que el chico se voltea sonrojado continuo hablando— Organizare una cita para que la veas —

—¿Usted sabe dónde esta? —por un momento la esperanza volvió a él.

—Claro, te verá esta noche —sin más salió del campo de entrenamiento.

...

—¿Qué te parece este? —se sobrepuso un vestido color rosa que le llegaba al piso, era entallado y tenía un cinturón del mismo color sujetado con un corazón decorado con diamantes.

—Qué es lo que harás? —Ino se levantó y se encaminó al armario de la castaña esperando su respuesta para seleccionar el vestido apropiado.

—Mi padre me dijo que tendría una cita —coloco el vestido en su sitio.

—¿Con quién? ¿Es algo formal? —Tomo dos vestidos uno azul y otro rojo.

—Con mi prometido —se dejó tirar a la cama emocionada y suspiraba sonoramente.

—Ponte este —le extendió el vestido de color rojo, que podía sujetarse con unos delgados tirantes, en el pecho el dobladillo hacia que se viera más voluminoso y el listón debajo que se amoldaba a su cintura era de color negro que llegaba a la misma altura del vestido, un poco más arriba de sus piernas.

—¿No crees que es un poco atrevido? —salio con el vestido puesto y se miro en el espejo.

—Es una cita con tu prometido, no irás a una reunión con algún Kage o asuntos diplomáticos —acerco una silla para que la chica se sentará y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

—Tienes razón —dejo de hablar, sabía que Ino se concentraba cuando la maquillaba, peinaba y arreglaba las uñas.

—Lista —coloco el espejo frente a ella y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado.

—Increíble —miro que su maquillaje no era muy ostentoso como ella solía usarlo, su cabello estaba sujetado en media coleta y con rulos, sus uñas de color rojo y una aplicaciones de brillos, el vestido ajustado combinado con las zapatillas acentuaban sus curvas.

—Ya estás lista —abrió la puerta para recibir al mensajero que le indicaba que fuera al comedor donde en un momento la acompañarían.

—Vamos —con el dedo le indico a Ino que la siguiera.

—¿Qué? espera, es tu prometido yo no quiero ser mal tercio —

—Ino, no se que hacían en Konoha pero aquí debo tener una acompañante en todo lo que haga y donde vaya —salio de la habitación— date prisa —hablo al ver que la rubia no la seguia.

—Tsk —levanto su falda que le arrastraba y de dirigió detrás de la chica.

—Dime ¿Tu tienes a alguien especial en tu vida? —miro la cara de confusión de la chica «Ya dime de una vez por todas que es Gaara» al recordar el porque había elegido a la chica como sirvienta hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—Claro que no Matsuri-san —agrego cuando miro a los empleados observandolas.

—No te hagas, en ocasiones estás distante y suspiras, apuesto a que es por alguien —abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al pelirrojo esperando por ella. Miro su expresión comprobando que lucía hermosa, cuando se fijó bien la mirada no era para ella sino para Ino.

Camino lentamente hasta el y vio que la chica se habia paralizado en la puerta.

«Lo sabía esa mentirosa está enamorada de mi Gaara y el le corresponde» intercambiaban mirada entre los dos.

«Ino, me alegra que estés a salvo» las palabras se habían ahogado en su garganta al verla entrar con un top de color morado y la falda sostenida en la cadera dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, era la misma y estaba bien.

«Genial, pensé que ya no volvería a verlo» intento ser fuerte pero no pudo «Oh Gaara pensé que ya te habías ido al campo de batalla».

—La cena está lista —un cocinero interrumpo los pensamientos de los tres jóvenes.

—Gracias —Matsuri agradeció cuando Gaara le sujeto la silla y se sentó a su lado mientras que Ino se paró a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que no intentaban ocultar.

—Mi padre me dijo que pronto te irías —al fin tomo el suficiente valor para entablar una conversación sin dejar que sus celos por algo que no podría llevarse a cabo la cegara.

—Si, mañana antes de que amanezca —limpio su boca con la servilleta— Tenemos noticias de que el ejército de Konoha ha cruzado la frontera —

—¿En serio? me pregunto que buscarán —

—No lo se —miro por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia quien se había tensado por la conversación.

«Padre» la rubia apretó la falda con sus manos.

—Fue una exquisita cena, me retiro debo descansar para partir —hizo una reverencia después de levantarse y cruzó mirada con Ino antes de salir.

—¿Te gusta? —la castaña estaba a su lado.

—Claro que no —en su rostro se veía la confusión que se internaba en su interior.

—Ya veo, vayamos a dormir —camino a su habitación donde Ino la ayudo a ponerse la pijama y desmaquillarse.

—Buenas noches —apago las luces del cuarto y salió, cuando nadie la miro corrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar al invernadero.

—Pensé que no vendrías —menciono el chico cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—¿Lo que dijiste es cierto? —

—Si, no se que trama tu pueblo pero no creo que sea algo bueno si han cruzado nuestra frontera —

—¡Tal vez venganza porque ustedes llegaron a la aldea donde había gente inocente! —

—No era yo el capitán, esto ahora es diferente. No pretendo hacer lo mismo que mi antecesor —

—Bien —no sabía que más decir.

—Ino ¿Estuviste con Matsuri todo este tiempo? —

—Si, después de aquella fiesta me trasladaron —se encogió de hombros para reducir la importancia del tema.

—Me alegra que estés bien —el pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

—Lo mismo digo, que tengas buen viaje —sin más salió del invernadero tal como entro.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella para normalizar su respiración.

o.o.o.o.o

—Ino estás más distraída que de costumbre —Matsuri giro su asiento para contemplar mejor a la chica— No se como puedes comer tanto y no subir de peso, mírame a mi —llevo otro dulce a su boca.

—Ni yo lo sé «Maldita chiquilla ya sabía que era eso lo que pretendías» —desvió la mirada para que ella no la viera, desde que llegó lo único que hacía ella era darle de comer y en poco tiempo noto que subió de peso y enseguida se puso a hacer ejercicio y negarse a comer en exceso.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le extendió la charola.

—No gracias, ahora siento que nada podría pasarme.

—¿Por la guerra? tranquila con Gaara al mando seguro que saldrá victorioso —

—Lo siento, me siento mal y será mejor que me recueste —hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

«¿Qué puedo hacer? quiero que Gaara regresé pero también quiero que todos estén bien» se dirigió a la biblioteca y continuo estudiando la historia de Suma para poder descubrir de qué manera puede ayudar a los suyos.

o.o.o.o.o.o

—Estamos cerca —susurro Shikamaru, habían dividido a la gente para que solo ellos entrarán a la aldea y cuando encontrarán a Ino salir de ahí.

—El ejército se acerca —Neji deshizo su técnica y junto a los demás se detuvo— Vienen en conjunto, no puedo ver que se hayan dividido para tendernos una emboscada.

—Ya están aquí, prepárense —todos prepararon sus armas y sintieron una lluvia de kunais acercarse, todos se dispersaron y comenzó la pelea, cada uno debía enfrentar al menos veinte soldados.

—¿Van a algún lado? —Shikamaru los había capturado en su técnica y uno a uno comenzó a clavarse sus propias armas en el cuello.

Alzó la mirada y vio que Chouji estaba rodeado, en un instante se expandió y comenzó a lanzar a quien se le acercaba, ninguno tenía problemas había elegido bien a su equipo, los Hyuga, Uchiha, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Nara y sin poder evitarlo Inoichi Yamanaka había elegido ser parte del grupo.

Uchiha Sasuke no se mostraba preocupado con sus oponentes, parecía que tenía a la mitad dentro de un genjutsu y a los demás los atacaba con bolas de fuego.

Kiba peleaba junto a Akamaru y uno a uno se podían ver cómo caían los ninjas. Todos tenían el control de la batalla y pareciera que pronto Gaara atacaría para terminar con la batalla al ver que iban a desventaja.

—¡Alto! —grito cuando la arena comenzó a moverse entre sus pies, al instante todos los de Konoha tiraron las armas bajo la confusión del ejército de Suna.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Gaara se acercó y se sorprendió en ver solo a seis ninjas.

—Son todos, ya revisamos en los alrededores —un soldado le informo al chico.

—Sujetenlos, nos los llevaremos. Deben de ser rebeldes que desertaron de Konoha —al instante fueron esposados.

o.o.o.o.o.o

—Ya están de regreso —los empleados corrían los rumores en la mansión.

—Ino —al instante la rubia cerro la ventana para que no siguiera escuchando las platicas.

—¿Si Matsuri-san? Como ya sabrás el ejército está por regresar y quieren que los animes —le entrego su vestuario color dorado— Date prisa —

—«Maldición pensé que ya no tendría que hacerlo» —tomo el vestido y se fue a los vestuarios que conocía bien bajo la mirada espectante de las chicas.

Se vistió y escucho que empezaba el discurso del Kazekage.

—Hemos sido bendecidos por la fortuna, el día de hoy nuestro ejército regresa victorioso, por ellos aquí su recompensa —

«No debo llorar, ellos están bien» se animaba, sabía la fuerza de los suyos y estaba convencida que dos días de lucha no abría sido difícil para ellos, debían tener un plan para hacerlo. Limpio una furtiva lágrima antes de salir.

Para su entrada habían oscurecido la sala y ella llevaba una vasija con fuego en sus manos, mismo que uso para encender las que estaban a su alrededor, se colocó en medio del salón y con un firme movimiento de cadera retumbaron las monedas.

Al iniciar la música comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro, sus manos viajaban de abajo para arriba acentuando su cuerpo, su cadera comenzó a moverse en círculos quedando en cunclillas y sujetar la vasija con fuego.

Se levantó en puntillas sin dejar de mover sus caderas de un lado al otro, se paseo por la sala alzando y bajando la vasija mientras sus caderas dibujaban ochos.

—No se porque la quieres alejar del escenario si lo hace de maravilla —el Kazekage le susurró a su hija.

—No lo sé —miro con enojo como el pelirrojo la veía embobado.

Suspiro aliviada cuando la actuación termino y la rubia estaba a punto de salir.

—Ino no te vayas, quiero que veas esto —el Kazekage alzó la voz deteniendo a la chica antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina— Traer a los prisioneros —

«No» miro hacia donde apuntaban, su cuerpo temblaban, su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

«Ino, no» Inoichi le hablo telepáticamente cuando miro a la chica que iba a acercarse a ellos «Si lo haces nos delataras»

—Muy bien hecho muchachos, lleven a estos a las celdas —menciono el líder depues de que los habían tirado al piso sin poder meter las manos para amortiguar la caída.

—Ino ¿Quieres decir algo? —uno de los soldados se dirigió a ella.

—Nada —sin más salió corriendo del salón.

—Disfruten su merecida recompensa —menciono el Kazekage.

La velada continuo y sin que se dieran cuenta Gaara salió de ahí en busca de la rubia, cuando estuvo solo agudizó sus oídos para detectar las monedas que se movían junto con la chica.

—Ino espera —apareció frente a ella en un torbellino de arena.

—¿Qué harán con ellos? —se aferro a su ropa.

—Tal vez los recluten, en el campo de batalla solo estaban ellos —

—¿En verdad? —lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes, si los papeles se hubieran invertido los de Konoha no dudarían en matarlos, los traidores del ejército eran en los que menos confiaban y aún así ellos tenían una mentalidad diferente, ellos los habían perdonado.

Se sentía más aliviada al saber que estarían bien, sabía que al estar Shikamaru el plan debía funcionar pero aún así en su interior se disputaba una batalla de lo que haría ahora.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

.

Bueno ahora sí creo que e final esta cerca TAN TAN TAN XD

Lamento la poca escena de combate, no tenía a la mano la lap para revisar el nombre de cada técnica y sin internet debía hacerlo rápido o se terminaban los datos, pero a mi me gusto como quedo ¿A ustedes?

Espero que ella haya gustado, estaré esperando sus comentarios y muchas gracias a quienes pasan a leer, dejan comentarios, siguen la historia y la agregan a favoritos.

Excelente inicio de año

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya regresé, lamento la demora no los distraere con escusas y explicando mi ausencia pero aquí un nuevo capítulo.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

_

...

.

CAPITULO IX

.

...

_

Había pasado una semana, para Ino llena de problemas entre Matsuri y su padre quienes discutían porque la rubia continuará o no bailando para los soldados y fiestas que organizaba el Kazekage.

Ino se mantenía al margen debido a que eso a ella no le interesaba lo único que quería era ver a los capturados de Konoha, Gaara le había dado una esperanza pero durante los entrenamientos del ejército no podía distinguirlos.

—Ino —hablo el hombre frente a ella.

—¿Si? —levanto la cabeza y siguió incada frente al líder de Suna.

—Ahora que se ha resuelto esto puedes retirarte.

—Si —se levanto y tratando de recordar el acuerdo salió de la habitación detrás de una castaña enfurecida, por la reacción de la mujer Ino pensó que seguiría bailando, su interior se llenó de emoción puesto que tendría mejores argumentos para infiltrarse en los entrenamientos.

—¡No puedo creer esto! —al llegar a su habitación Matsuri comenzó a romper y aventar cosas— ¿No estás enojada? —miro furiosa a la rubia quien se mantuvo en el umbral de la habitación.

—Soy una sirvienta y debo de seguir órdenes —alzo los brazos para fingir conformismo y tristeza.

—Ino tu pudiste haber impedido que mi padre te obligará a seguir bailando como una cualquiera.

—Matsuri-sama mi palabra no cuenta y si me permite debo buscar mis ropas —sin esperar autorización hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Mientras caminaba podía escuchar el escándalo que la castaña hacia en su habitación, sabía que el enojo no era porque bailara, sino porque de regresar sabía que tendría mayores posibilidades de hablar con Gaara y eso le molestaba a la mujer quién se había empeñado en separarlos, Ino no entendía el por qué de su actuar para ella era tan normal como hablar con cualquier persona de esa aldea ¿O no?

Camino por los pasillos cuidando pasar desapercibida, debido a sus facciones y cabellera eso era imposible y todo el que la veía la saludaba. Cuando se alejó de la multitud de empleados camino hasta el coliseo, lugar donde entrenaban los soldados, se dirigió a la parte más alta y desde ahí comenzó su búsqueda.

Después de varios minutos sin éxito decidió bajar y caminar hasta el invernadero, ese lugar era el único que le permitía tranquilizarse y de este modo idear un plan. Se sentó en un lugar oculto para evitar curiosos, se sentó en un borde de una jardinera y contemplo la luna.

—Tenía tiempo que no te veía —una voz masculina hablo de entre las sombras.

—Gaara me asustaste —Ino se llevó las manos al pecho para controlar su respiración, era muy tarde y suponía que todos estaban durmiendo.

—Lo siento —se sentó a un lado de la rubia— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensando sobre el destino.

—¿Destino?

—Ahora soy exclava de Suna y no de Konoha y tienen capturados a los mejores Shinobis y supongo que ya sabes el resultado final —mordió su labio al escuchar lo que había dicho,se maldijo por tenerle tanta confianza.

—Yo no lo creo así —giro su rostro para ver a la rubia que tenía el rostro oculto con su cabello.

—¿Por qué? —alzo la mirada temiendo que el Kazekage desechará la idea de reclutar desertores.

—La guerra se gana en base a estrategias y después de esta batalla Konoha no ha tenido señales de réplica, creo que traman algo.

—Ya veo —suspiro antes de preguntar— ¿Los de Konoha?

—Encerrados queremos saber quiénes son antes de reclutarlos.

—Ya veo ¿Cómo van? —su personalidad le impedía mantenerse al margen de la situación.

—Queremos que tú nos ayudes.

—¿Para qué? —se sintió nerviosa, por su cuerpo una ola helada la había cubierto y el nerviosismo comenzaba a aparecer, no podía delatar y arruinar los planes de sus compañeros debía hacer algo.

—Queremos que los identifíques, con los interrogatorios solo sabemos su nombre de pila pero no el cargo que tenía y es ahí donde queremos tu ayuda.

—Ya veo —desvió su mirada, eso era traición hacia sus ideales, no podía decir quiénes eran y mucho menos delatar a su padre ¿Qué pensarían los de Suna al saber que tienen al líder de Konoha? sin duda alguna lo tomarían como rehén, lo acusarían y torturarían por reclamar el dominio de la hoja.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos contemplando la luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

—Gaara —susurro esperando que el chico le contestará.

—Dime —hizo contacto visual y se quedó embelesado obserando la visión de la rubia bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Tu puedes ver a los de Konoha bajo vigilancia?

—Puedo verlos aún sin vigilancia ¿Por qué?

—Solo curiosidad —se encogió de hombros— debo irme —se levantó y ni bien había dado un paso dió un pequeño grito de dolor y se encogió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el pelirrojo se acercó alarmado y levanto en brazos a la rubia al ver que no respondía y trataba de incorporarse en vano la acomodo para sentarla donde momentos antes estaba— ¿Donde te duele? —buscaba alguna marca para ver lo que ocurría.

—Mi tobillo —descubrió la parte afectada dejando ver una marca de picadura.

—Un escorpión —inmediatamente tomo su bolso que tenía al lado tomo su kunai y bajo la mirada horrorizada de la rubia lo clavo para realizar un corte en su tobillo esparció un líquido verde que al contacto con su sangre se volvió negro, lo limpiaba y volvía a esparcir hasta que se mantuvo en color verde— Te pico un escorpión y por la cantidad de antídoto que tuve que usar era muy venenoso.

—Gracias —sus labios se habían secado por el dolor y asombro por la rápida reacción del chico.

—Debes descansar y mañana estarás como nueva —coloco un vendaje en la herida y alzó la vista para contemplar a la chica.

—Ya es muy tarde —Ino se levantó con un fuerte mareo y las piernas se le adormecieron.

—Te tengo —Gaara reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que la rubia callera— Es normal, lo que te puse funciona como anestesia, debes descansar.

—Yo puedo sola —intento alejarse del chico quien la sostenía contra su pecho y provocaba que se sintiera nerviosa.

—No lo creo —la levanto en brazos al ver que la chica no podía dar un solo paso.

—Los hombres no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las bailarinas —oculto su rostro con su cabello para que no se notará su sonrojo.

—No iremos a tu habitación —sin decir más una coraza de arena los cubrió. Ino cerró los ojos para que la arena no entrará.

—¿Donde estamos? —Ino abrió los ojos y miro una habitación oscura, Gaara la sentó al borde de lo que supuso era la cama y se cubrió los ojos cuando la luz se encendió.

—Lo siento —mencionó al ver a la rubia que se cubría los ojos— Es mi habitación.

—¿Por qué? —su respiración fue más rápida y las manos comenzaban a temblar.

—Tranquila no haré nada —tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella— Aquí nadie puede molestarnos, nadie se enteraría de que estás aquí y te ahorrarás explicaciones de tu malestar. Una picadura de escorpión puede causarte fiebre y provocarte la muerte sino se controla.

—Gracias —sintió que sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse y en pocos segundos todo se volvió oscuro.

...

Su cuerpo no respondía, sus párpados le pesaban y la mantenía intranquila la respiración que provenía de alguien más.

Después de varios intentos se quedó muda de la impresión, su labio inferior le tembló y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al pelirrojo dormir cerca de ella.

—Gaara —susurro esperando que el chico estuviera dormido, después de varios segundos sin obtener respuesta con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo se sentó miro que el cuerpo de Gaara estaba cerca de ella pero a una distancia prudente para que sus cuerpos no chocaran.

Contemplo su rostro pasivo y lleno de tranquilidad, sin saber porque sus dedos acariciaron un mechón de cabello rojo y cuando se dio cuenta se sorprendió que no había despertado por el contacto.

—Lo lamento pero debo hacerlo —hizo un par de sellos con sus manos y poso su mano en la cabeza del chico quien enseguida despertó y sujeto el cuerpo de la rubia que caía inconsciente sobre él— Bien —hablo desde el cuerpo del pelirrojo, acomodo su cuerpo en la cama para cuando despertará no estuviera adolorida por la posición.

Permaneció de pie pensando como salir de la habitación, no era la primera vez que estaba en ese cuarto pero no recordaba en qué lugar estaba, se asomó por la ventana inspeccionado el lugar para saber cual ruta le llevaría al calabozo.

—¿Qué haces date prisa? —se regaño a si misma al recordar que la técnica no duraría lo suficiente por la poca práctica que había tenido.

Salio deprisa por la ventana y se sorprendió por lo rápido que llegó al calabozo, cuido que nadie la observará acomodo su atuendo y caminando de manera recta se dirigió al soldado que se encontraba custodiando la celda.

—Gaara-sama —el soldado hizo una reverencia y sin saber porque se fue del lugar.

Espero a que el soldado se alejara lo suficiente para tomar las llaves y dirigirse a la celda. Miro la puerta que estaba completamente cubierta y la ranura de la llave era el único punto de acceso para ver a los prisioneros.

Metió la llave y respiro profundo antes de abrir, se mantuvo parada en la entrada y adecuó su mirada en la oscuridad, solo un rayo de luz de luna iluminaba la habitación.

Observo cada una de las siluetas hasta dar con una que se encontraba parada a un lado de ella.

—Papá —chillo y se abalanzó a los brazos del sorprendido hombre.

—Esto no lo esperaba —intento zafar el agarre del chico.

—Lo siento, se que es extraño —se alejó ruborizada al imaginar la escena, Gaara abrazando a su padre.

—¿Ino? —susurro para no delatarla.

—Si

—Te tardaste problemática —Shikamaru se acercó al pelirrojo.

—Lo se, pero desde que los trajeron me han tenido vigilada.

—Pensé que usarías a alguien no reconocido.

—Solo aproveche la oportunidad —se encogió de hombros, ni ella misma había pensado en usar al pelirrojo— No me queda mucho tiempo, me han informado que quieren que los vea para decirles quienes son.

—Y supongo que nos delatara —una sombra que se mantenía en las sombras interrumpio la charla.

—No juegues conmigo Uchiha —apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

—¿Te dijeron cuando será? —Neji se colocó a un lado de la chica.

—No —agacho al cabeza al recordar que eso era imprescindible pero la idea de ver a sus compañeros era lo único que tenía en mente.

—¿Donde está tu cuerpo? —Inoichi la saco de sus pensamientos esperando que estuviera cerca y de una vez por todas escapar de ese lugar.

—Lejos de aquí, no puedo acercarme lo suficiente —sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse— Debo irme —miro fijamente a sus amigos quienes lo comprendieron— ¿Qué debo de decir?

—Que jamás nos habías visto, los de Konoha no tienen permitido hablar con soldados y no los conocen para que no haya traición —rápidamente Shikamaru hablo.

—Bien —salió y cerró con llave para no levantar sospechas, al pasar por la entrada vio que el soldado había reanudado su guardia y al verlo hizo una reverencia hasta que el pelirrojo desapareció en una nube de arena.

Al llegar a la habitación sonrió al recordar el efecto de arena que utilizo para no levantar sospechas. Miro su cuerpo recostado en la cama y cuido de colocarse en la posición que momentos antes estaba Gaara, toco su frente y en cuanto regreso a su cuerpo el sueño evito que abriera los ojos.

...

Después de sentir un aumento de chackra abrió los ojos y se percató que después de haberse recostado junto a la rubia se había dormido, algo extraño para el puesto que el insomnio le impedía descansar.

Miro como su rostro emanaba tranquilidad, su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración y un mechón rubio cubría su rostro, con cuidado lo retiro y vislumbró su rostro completamente, retiro su mano al darse cuenta que comenzaba a tratar a la chica con mucha familiaridad y eso estaba mal, en primer lugar porque ella estaba dormida y en segundo no mantenían ninguna relación.

—Gaara —susurro entre sueños y se acomodo dándole la espalda.

Al escucharla el chico sintió tranquilidad y sonrió de medio lado «disfruta el momento» Con cuidado de no despertarla elimino la distancia entre ambos y al posar su mano en su hombro sintió una descarga eléctrica.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —maldijo entre dientes al sentir que el cuerpo de la chica estaba caliente.

Se levantó para buscar los paños y el agua fría, coloco una silla frente a la rubia y comenzó a reducir la temperatura de la chica.

...

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

...

_

Bueno se que dije que el final se acercaba pero Ardentida hizo que se me remordiera la conciencia porque el fic ha tenido muy poco GaaIno así que anexaré algunos capítulos extra, fuera de la trama original para darle espacio a esta linda pareja.

Ahora algunas respuestas va cometarios

Proxi 57: eso es una sorpresa, ni siquiera yo he decidido como será. Veamos cómo funciona la relación entre Gaara e Ino y así podre decidir

Ardentida: gracias por el apoyo, y ya comenté tu historia, espero haya aparecido el GaaIno es genial, perdón la demora en actualizar, espero te gustará y gracias a ti modifique la historia, como dije al inicio era una adaptación pero después de tanto pensar y revisar al historia sin duda falta GaaIno y como es mi fic puedo modificarlo

Shizudei: muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que el final de Matsuri te guste :p

Lux lunar: muchas gracias por comentar, sin duda las consideraciones que tiene Gaara para con Ino van a empezar a causar problemas, tienes razón igual yo lo siento yo Oc pero ya estoy ideando como mejorarlo

Gracias a Juvia, Gab, Momo, HermioneTheVeela, Lopezespor seguir la historia y comentar y también a los que la leen

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por pasar a leer

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

CAPÍTULO X

.

...

_

Se movió incómoda debido al sol que golpeaba su rostro, con su mano impidió el cometido pero el sonido que provenía de afuera no le parecía familiar.

Demoró unos segundos en adaptar su vista y fue cuando recordó que no estaba en su habitación, al girar su rostro miro una mata de cabello rojo recargado en uno de sus brazos, sonrió de medio lado al comprender el esfuerzo que debió haber hecho para haber quedado en ese estado.

—Ino —murmuró apretando la mano de la chica.

—¿Gaara? —se sintió nerviosa al sentir su tacto y escuchar su ronca voz. Después de algunos segundos sin respuesta tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello rojo era tan sedoso que le provocaba no querer soltarlo.

Miro a su alrededor y contemplo lo ordenada que estaba la habitación, sin mencionar la tina y paños que estaban en la cómoda. Procuro ser cuidadosa al liberar su mano y sigilosamente salió de la cama, camino a la puerta y antes de girar la perilla alguien estaba llamando para entrar.

—Gaara-sama —era un soldado quién había dado tres golpes en la madera.

«Mierda» Ino sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba y la velocidad de su corazón era exagerada. Miro al chico quien no se inmutó por el llamado «no deben encontrarme aquí» miro a su alrededor y al no poder abrir la ventana decidió ocultarse.

—Gaara-sama —esta vez el llamado fue más fuerte.

—Voy —dio un pequeño gemido debido al malestar que sintió por la postura en la que había dormido. Miro a su alrededor y camino a la puerta, se sorprendió de no encontrar a la chica— ¿Qué ocurre? —abrio y miro a quién lo había despertado.

—Siento molestarlo pero es hora de encarar a Ino con los de Konoha y no la encontramos por ningún lado.

—Yo me encargaré, estará en una hora.

—Entendido —hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar.

—¿Ino? —no levantó la voz por si algún guardia aun estaba cerca.

—Por poco —la chica salió del baño del joven dedicándole una sonrisa como si de una niña traviesa se tratase.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —no quería mencionar sobre lo que tenía que hacer, ese había sido el motivo de buscarla pero las circunstancias impidieron toda conversación.

—Mejor, gracias — colocó el pie dañado por el escorpión en punta para inspeccionar la picadura— ¿A qué hora debía estar en el interrogatorio?

«Interrogatorio» palabras exactas de lo que sucedería, si fuera por él la chica no se enfrentaría a aquella situación pero el Kazekage quería saber a quién reclutaría— hace una hora —suspiro después de mirar el reloj.

—¿Cómo salgo de aquí? —se asomo por la ventana y comprobó que de salir descubrirían sus habilidades ninja y eso era lo que menos quería.

—Yo te sacaré —sin esperar respuesta la cubrió en un capullo de arena y la saco por la ventana, siendo cauteloso de que no la vieran la dejo en el invernadero donde antes de deshacer el capullo llegó sin ser detectado.

—Eres rápido —Ino miro al hombre quien ya tenía su armadura puesta.

—Ino debes saber que no será fácil, de ser posible evita brindar información que te relacione con ellos.

—¿Quieres que mienta? —miro confundida al joven, no imagino que él le pediría algo así, su actuar hizo que se incrustrara en su cabeza la duda de aquella petición.

—Mi señor, la encontró —dos soldados intentaron acercarse a ella pero el pelirrojo se los había impedido.

—No estaba oculta, yo la cité aquí y le dije que no saliera hasta que yo llegará.

—Por aquí —los soldados cambiaron su actitud, en un inicio todos habían pensado que se escapó pero mirarla en un lugar tan apartado de la aldea y con Gaara les parecía aún más sospechoso.

Ino camino recta, no era una prisionera ni mucho menos alguien de quién desconfiar, al menos eso era lo que les había hecho creer; recorrió el pasillo que la noche anterior utilizo gracias al cuerpo del pelirrojo pero esta vez dió un par de vueltas que la condujo a una sala de interrogatorios.

—Ino —un soldado le extendió una silla para acomodarse junto a Gaara.

—Gracias —dijo cuando le ayudaron a acomodar la silla y la dejaron a solas mientras iban por los prisioneros.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, no pudo evitar que sus manos jugarán entre sí para calmarse.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —el chico había cubierto las manos de la rubia con las de él.

Ino sonrió ante tal gesto y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta provocó que se tensara y colocará su espalda recta en su silla.

Dos soldados traían consigo a uno de sus amigos, con la cabeza cubierta con una bolsa de tela color negra, una similar a la que usaban para colgar a los sentenciados y los espectadores no mirarán el rostro ante tal castigo.

—Nombre —Gaara hablo mientras un soldado retiraba la bolsa.

—Uchiha Sasuke —hablo con altanería y no se inmutó en mirar a la chica.

«¿Qué?» se suponía que no usarían su apellido, pero conociendo a sus amigos habían ideado un plan.

Las preguntas continuaron y el moreno respondía como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo, cuestionaron sobre su lugar de origen, edad, habilidades y motivo de su destitución en el ejército de Konoha.

—Nunca estuve aliado, sus reglas y organización eran una basura.

Ino sintio que su interior se quemaba debido al enojo, mantuvo su semblante serio a pesar de las emociones que sentía.

Gaara anoto su respuesta, le volvieron a colocar la bolsa y lo sacaron de la habitación, el tiempo en que cambiaban prisioneros había disminuido y no permitían que Ino intercambiará palabras con ninguna persona dentro de la habitación.

Ella se mantenía sería a pesar de que cada uno de sus compañeros hablaban mal sobre el ejército de Konoha y su líder.

«Es parte del plan» se repetía una y otra vez para calmarse. Miro hacia la puerta y su corazón se detuvo «Él no» pudo fácilmente distinguir la silueta del último prisionero en entrar, su corazón se estremeció cuando miro a su padre caminar, se tranquilizó para que no se dieran cuenta y ese camino no lo condujera a la muerte.

—Nombre —de nuevo esa pregunta, pero esta vez Ino quedó sin aliento ¿se delataría?

—Uzumaki Koga —la naturalidad con la que respondió provocó que la chica confiara en ese nombre.

—Otro Uzumaki —murmuro Gaara y anoto en su cuaderno.

El interrogatorio con su padre se extendió más que el de los demás, tal vez pensaban que era el líder o podría conocer la organización del ejército con mayor profundidad debido a su edad.

—Mi señor no puedo darle esa información porque nunca fui parte del ejército, no comparto sus ideales.

—Listo —Gaara anoto las respuestas y ordeno que sacaran al hombre.

Una vez a solas Gaara junto la información para transcribirla en una tabla, no se inmutó en mirar a la rubia, era como si no existiera.

—¿Y bien? —entrego su informe a un soldado y una vez estuvieron todos reunidos miraron a la chica.

—No conozco a ninguno de esos sujetos, tuve poca interacción con los soldados y no recuerdo haberles visto.

—Con esas habilidades no se porque Konoha no los reclutó.

—Ni yo misma lo entiendo —encongio los hombros y exagero su expresión.

—El último sujeto se me hizo familiar —un soldado que estaba recargado en la puerta se acercó a los demás que rodeaban la mesa.

—A mi tambien —ahora ambos estaban mirando a la rubia.

—¿De qué hablan? —Gaara miro a ambos hombres.

—¿De verdad no notaste el parecido que tenía con Ino?

—No, mi hermana es rubia y con ojos verdes y no por eso encontramos una relación familiar ¿o si? o ¿qué me dices del joven Uzumaki? podría ser su hermano —Gaara encontró el punto exacto para que esos hombres se sacarán la idea de su cabeza.

—Como sea —ambos salieron atendiendo la orden de Gaara.

—Me parecen sospechosos —mientras caminaban siguieron con su conversación.

—¿Gaara-sama? solo creo que el amor le pego.

—Espero no perjudique su reputación —sin más ambos se separaron.

En la sala de interrogatorios todas las miradas se enfocaban a la rubia quién no demostraba temor o mentira en sus palabras y expresión corporal, todas las oraciones que salían de su boca llenaban la escencia y persuadian a quién la escuchará.

—¿Entonces no los conoces? —Gaara dijo la última pregunta.

—No, los criados estamos separados, no es como aqui donde todos se conocen —detuvo su respiración al recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo en su aldea llena de amigos, donde las clases sociales no importaban y en especial de que todos se preocupaban por ella, no solo por ser la hija del líder sino que era una persona especial para todos.

—Bien —el chico hizo una señal y los soldados guiaron a la chica a la salida.

Ino no hizo contacto con ninguno, salió tal y como entró en una posición recta y llena de orgullo misma que al cruzar la puerta y mirar a sus amigos sentados en una butaca sintió la necesidad por acercarse pero al mirar a su padre y Shikamaru recordó que no debía hacerlo.

Suspiro y continuo su andar, recorrio los mismos pasillos y fue cuando se dió cuenta de la humedad que se penetraban por las paredes, lo que le pareció extraño debido al clima seco característico de la aldea.

Cerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol los golpeó.

—Gracias por tu cooperación —uno de los soldados la miro y le señalo la entrada a su habitación.

—Gracias —sin más abrió la puerta, dió un último vistazo a los hombres y cerró la puerta. Se recargo en la madera y sin cuidado se dejó caer— Espero haberlo hecho bien —murmuro al vacío.

...

—¿Quieres decir que es un traidor? —el Kazekage había golpeado el escritorio con las palmas de su mano, el golpe fue tan intenso que hizo que cayeran algunos papeles.

—No me atrevería a afirmarlo pero el trato con la forastera y su actuar han cambiado.

—Ino es una chica especial, su personalidad hace que todos la aprecien.

—Pero creo que Gaara-sama tiene otrls propósitos con ella.

—No digas tonterías, para mantener a todos tranquilos tendremos vigilado al comandante —al terminar de hablar le señalo la puerta al soldado para que se retirará.

—¿Y bien? —otro soldado lo interceptó en cuanto salió.

—No creo que los de Konoha resistan —hablo con altanería y emprendió su camino.

«lo que faltaba» Ino quién estaba oculta en un pilar de la mansion había descubierto el plan de aquellos soldados que intentaron relacionarla con los sospechosos.

...

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

_

Espero les haya gustado, perdón la demora pero entre todos los deberes y fics pendientes se m fue el tiempo :c

En fin, nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	11. Capitulo 11

Gracias por pasar a leer, lamento la tardanza pero al fin está el capítulo.

Cómo lo he acostumbrado aquí algunas canciones

Este se puede escuchar cuando todas bailan: https/youtu.be/qf3e1gdvK0M

Y esta cuando Ino baila sola: https/youtu.be/8T-aTqQPMhU

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

CAPITULO XI

.

.

...

Desde hace días no podía conciliar el sueño, descubrir que había soldados espiando a Gaara le derrumbaba las posibilidades de poder acercarse a hablar con él o poder tomar su cuerpo y ver a los prisioneros.

Miro por su ventana, contemplar el panorama le ayudaba a pensar.

—Ya se —miro a lo lejos el campo de entrenamiento de los ninja y por las bolas de fuego dedujo que sería el engreído del Uchiha presumiendo sus habilidades.

Salió apresurada de la habitación y al dar la primer vuelta se encontró con una castaña que había estado esquivando.

—Que bueno que te encuentro.

—Matsuri-san —la chica hizo una reverencia y se levantó esperando la orden.

—Vamos de compras, en unos días se celebrará una ceremonia y quiero estar presentable para Gaara.

Ino asintió en silencio, después retomaría su plan.

Nunca creyó posible aburrirse al ir de compras, debido al comportamiento de Matsuri sospecho que algo tramaba.

—¿No te han dicho nada de la ceremonia? —la miro mientras le enseñaba un par de conjuntos.

—No se de que habla —señalo un atuendo compuesto por un top y una falda larga de color café con detalles de color rojo.

—Supongo que no quieren que asistas.

—Probablemente —desvío su mirada para no ver cómo la chica se desnudaba frente a ella para probarse el atuendo.

—No puedo creer que tú, siendo la mejor bailarina no te recluten para está ceremonia.

—Tal vez sea porque no he ensayado y no me alcanza el tiempo —la miro recriminandole por la pérdida de tiempo que le ha hecho pasar al estar a su lado, evitando cualquier contacto con otras personas.

—Hmp —se quito el atuendo y en silencio regresaron a la mansión.

Ino solo hizo una reverencia y entro a su habitación, espero hasta no escuchar ruido para volver a salir.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a escasos metros del campo de entrenamiento.

—¡Oye! —escucho una voz detrás de ella— no está permitido que estés aqui.

—Lo siento —giro sobre sus talones para ver al soldado que detuvo su andar.

—Vete de aquí —paso a un lado de ella.

—No me siento bien —antes de que el sujeto volteará hizo un par de sellos «shintenshin no jutsu» su cuerpo estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el suelo cuando fue sujetada por el soldado.

—Oye tu —le hablo a una sirvienta que pasaba por ahí— llevensela a la enfermería hasta que se recupere.

La mujer asintió y ayudada de otras dos condujeron a la rubia a donde les indicaba.

«Perfecto» camino entre el campo de entrenamiento y a lo lejos miro a los de Konoha, separados del resto.

—Capitan —un hombre se acercó y lo condujo hasta un escenario donde había infinidad de tarros con monedas— es momento de entregarlas.

—Tu has visto las habilidades dime tú opinión.

—Los de Konoha son hábiles y tienen un perfecto dominio de sus jutsu, pero darles las monedas significaría que liberarán a la rubia.

—¿Cómo la liberarán si no la conocen?

—Kazekage-sama dió la orden de mantener al margen a los forasteros.

—Bien, dale una a cada uno y lo demás guardalo.

Ino se sentía nerviosa, nunca estuvo conciente de como era que repartían las monedas, pero al escuchar la orden de Kazekage no podía actuar deliberadamente.

—¡Konoha! —el soldado a su lado grito para que los mencionados se acercarán.

«Papá» realizó la comunicación telepatíca.

«Ino, me alegro que estés bien»

«No tengo mucho tiempo, escucha con cuidado» miro a su padre asentir y por una orden indico que debían permanecer más tiempo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Neji quién comprendo la señal tomo un jarrón y comenzó cuestionar.

—Ya lo sabrán.

«Estamos siendo vigilados, hasta Gaara lo está, el Kazekage fue influenciado por unos soldados»

«Nos vemos al amanecer en el vivero»

«¿Cómo sabes del vivero?»

—Entonces es para contratar prostitutas —Sasuke tajo la explicación que daba el soldado. Estaba harto de que aquel hombre venerará a unas bailarinas.

—Correcto.

Ino sintió una opresión en el pecho ante tal descripción, sabía que eso era pero ella no era como las demás Gaara lo había evitado.

«Gaara» busco con la mirada al chico y al no obtener éxito salió desapercibida del lugar.

Camino entre los pasillos en busca de su cuerpo.

—No reacciona y no encontramos su pulso —una enfermera se acercó alterada— parece que está muerta.

—Que tontería —miro su cuerpo y efectivamente eso parecía.

—Llamaré al doctor —todos salieron del lugar donde el cuerpo de la rubia reposaba.

—Me voy, esto no me interesa —simulo dejar el lugar y una vez estando sola deshizo el jutsu.

Al regresar a su cuerpo permaneció sin aliento para no ser descubierta.

—¿Qué paso? —el hombre se sujeto la cabeza, estaba mareado y se sentía soñoliento— ¿Ino? —se acercó a la chica y estaba a punto de tocarla.

La chica no era una desconocida, parecía que todos en Suna sabían de su existencia, no solo por sus habilidades sino por su apariencia.

—Alto ahí puede que tenga una enfermedad grave —el médico seguido de enfermeras entraron al lugar.

Rodearon a la rubia y cuando el hombre tomo el pulso se puso serio.

—Estaba en una investigación importante, no necesito perder el tiempo con esto.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La chica solo ha de estar cansada, tiene pulso y respira con facilidad.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

—Pero...

—Creo que ustedes también lo están —el hombre salió dejando a todos perplejos.

Fue el momento en que Ino decidió reaccionar y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —se levantó

—Te desmayaste.

—¿En verdad? lo siento mucho no he dormido y comido bien, lamento todo y gracias —no miro a nadie y salió a toda prisa.

Llego a su habitación y decidió no salir hasta la hora en que su padre le indico.

Camino sigilosamente esquivando a los guardias, al llegar vislumbró una silueta sonrió abiertamente y corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¿Gaara? —se detuvo abruptamente al ver a ese hombre frente a ella.

—No te esperába —la miro de soslayo ocultando la emoción que sintió al verla.

—Hace mucho que no te veía.

—¿Iras a la ceremonia?

—¿Por qué todos están tan emocionados con esa ceremonia? —Ino se sentó a la orilla de la fuente.

—Celebraremos el aniversario de la aldea.

—Ya veo, pero temo decirte que como no soy de esta aldea no fui invitada —se río con sarcasmo.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Tranquilo, no importa —permanecieron en silencio escuchando la caída de agua en la fuente— lo más probable es que asista, después de todo soy una prostituta —hizo una mueca al intentar sonreír.

Gaara la contemplo en silencio, era cierto su afirmación él mismo bromeaba con los demás sobre eso, pero desde que ella llegó procuró pro su bien para que no viviera como una, para qué nadie la tocará como a las demás, pero no pudo evitar que a ojos de los demás ella no lo aparentará.

—¿Todo bién? —hablo para sacar al chico del trance.

—Si, solo que es hora de irme —recolecto algunos granos de arena con sus manos— ten cuidado, nos vigilan —soplo la arena al cuerpo de la chica y desapareció.

—Creo que te has divertido aquí y nosotros que estábamos preocupados —de entre las sombras apareció Sasuke.

—Tsk —desvío la mirada del chico y al ver a su padre salir corrió para abrazarlo— te extrañe.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le susurró al oído sin soltarla.

—Después del aniversario y con la seguridad de haber derrotado a Konoha van a bajar la guardia —Shikamaru saco un pergamino con el plano de la aldea de Suna.

—Y será cuando salgamos de aquí —Inoichi se coloco a su lado y señaló un pasaje dentro del invernadero.

—Mañana pasaremos desapercibidos y unos cuantos días más.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —Neji miro a la chica quién aparto la vista.

—Si Ino-chan dinos, nos dieron monedas que no valen para algo importante.

—Alquilar prostitutas.

—Sasuke —Shikamatu lo miro con recriminación.

—Eso es lo que son, solo bailan por dinero —se encogió de brazos y se coloco junto a la chica en la fuente— tal vez tu sacies mi curiosidad... todos hablan de una chica que cautiva con su movimiento y por lo visto es propiedad de Gaara.

—¿Cómo? —Ino enarcó una ceja, sabía que se refería a ella pero de lo último no estaba segura.

—Ella no la conocerá solo es una sirvienta más.

—Mi hija no es una sirvienta.

—Tranquilo papá —lo abrazo y beso su mejilla— te aseguro que en cuanto la mires le darás todas tus monedas Uchiha.

—No las desperdiciare en una sola.

—Ya lo veremos —Ino hizo una reverencia y al alzar la vista todos habían desaparecido.

Con mayor tranquilidad camino por los pasillos pero ahora con una guerra en su cabeza, no estaba segura de irse, quería regresar a casa pero sabía que no sería lo mismo sin Gaara.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Desde temprana hora se escuchaba alboroto en la mansión con los preparativos del aniversario.

Ino, a pesar de estar arreglada, se negaba a salir de la habitación.

—Ino —continuaban golpeando su puerta— voy a pasar —al abrir la puerta encontró a la chica mirando por la ventana— ¿no escuchaste?

—Lo siento —no podía seguir fingiendo— ¿Qué ocurre?

—El Kazekage ordena que participes —le extendió su vestuario y desapareció.

«Una prostituta» miro el atuendo, por primera vez se sentía insegura de participar. No quería que su padre y amigos mirarán lo que ella era.

Se terminó de arreglar y se miro en el espejo, el atuendo era negro, todo su cuerpo era cubierto por la fina tela, de su cabeza caía como una cascada un velo, solo se podían ver sus ojos, llevaba un top con mangas largas y en el borde tiras de monedas cubrían su abdomen, la típica cinturilla y debajo una falda larga que tenía aberturas que se veían cuando caminaba o giraba.

—No he hecho nada para deshonrrarlos —se sonrió y con esa mentalidad salió.

El escenario estaba iluminado, todas las chicas, vestidas igual que ella se pasaban entre los soldados, moviendo sus caderas para que sus monedas sonaran.

Ella miraba desde las sombras el espectáculo, no quería salir y que su padre y amigos mirarán lo que en hacía.

—¿No saldrás? —una voz detrás de Ino hizo que saltará.

—No, ni siquiera sé que hacer —se giro y miro a la concubina favorita del Kazekage y su maestra.

—Solo coquetear para que al bailar te den más monedas.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabrán quien es quien si todas estamos igual?

—Por eso son las habilidades, no solo el baile hace que te reconozcan y si no obtienes dinero hoy te sacrifican.

—¿Qué? —el miedo se enmarca en sus ojos, había hecho tanto por sobrevivir y ahora solo por esa circunstancia perdería la vida.

—No solo en tu presentación individual —abrió las cortinas y salió en medio del salón para dar aviso que comenzarían.

—Me lo hubieras dicho más tarde —Ino estaba molesta por no saber esa información, solo esperaba que al estar con el grupo Gaara pudiera identificarla, él era su única salvación.

Miro a todas formarse, todo le daba vueltas y sentía malestar en su estómago, dió un último vistazo y al chocar con la mirada de Gaara la paz volvió a ella, su memoria se había borrado.

«Concéntrate» se regaño internamente, no podía existir algo con él, no si pronto se iría.

La música comenzó y todas salieron a distribuirse en el escenario.

Se sacaron los velos de la cabeza y sin descubrir el rostro o su cabello comenzaron a moverlos con gracia, el sonido de las monedas sonaban en todo el lugar.

Formaron una rueda, todas se hincaron y con el velo cubriendo su rostro movieron el pecho haciendo que las monedas se separaran de su piel.

Pasaron por entre los soldados sin dejar de bailar recibiendo monedas, Ino al ver el espectáculo sonrió como sus pies se anclaban al piso.

En cuanto el sonido de la música terminó y todas salieron del escenario.

—Ahora debes de ganar más que todas juntas o ya sabes... —le dijo la mujer que le ayudaba a ponerse su vestuario dorado.

—Claro —colocó su sonrisa arrogante, no dejaría que la intimidarán.

Con su velo negro cubriéndola de pies a cabeza se coloco en medio bajo la vista de todos, extendió los brazos y el velo se extendió con ella. La música dió inicio y sus manos se movían al compas.

Sus caderas dibujaban un circulo, bajaba hasta quedar hincada y subía nuevamente sin dejar de bailar, dió un par de vueltas y al detenerse sus caderas se balancearon de un lado al otro.

—De seguro esa es la chica —Naruto se coloco sobre la mesa emocionado— cierra la boca Sasuke.

—Tsk —el chico se cruzó de brazos sin poder apartar la mirada.

Se recostó en el piso, doblo sus rodillas para levantar la cadera y la empezó a mover, se arrodilló y pego el velo a su cuerpo para que se viera el movimiento de su pecho, lo movía de alelante hacia atrás, en círculos y de un lado a otro.

Al escuchar la velocidad de la canción se puso de pie y doblando una rodilla dejó ver su pierna, la estiró para dar un paso y al tener los dos pies juntos trazo un ocho con su cadera, aumento la velocidad al ritmo que escuchaba.

Balanceo sus caderas de un lado a otro y paso entre las mesas como hace un rato las chicas habían hecho.

Al regresar en medio sujeto una espada y la coloco en la coronilla de su cabeza, todos estaba asombrados por observar la velocidad de su cadera y la espada no se movía.

Alzó la espada y rápidamente la apunto hacia el piso, se apoyó de esta para levantarse en puntas y bajar, al llegar al suelo nuevamente alzó la espada y la coloco en su espalda para seguir bailando y levantándose.

Se quitó el velo y con ambas manos extendidas cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo, la tela dejaba ver la silueta de la chica quién seguia moviéndose, se levantó de puntas y mientras giraba el velo lo hacía junto con ella alrededor de su cuerpo, por la velocidad no se podía ver su rostro.

Seguía cubriéndose y con gran velocidad llegó hasta la mesa de los de Konoha, se quitó el velo y se hinco, movió sus pechos formando un cuadrado, al frente, del lado derecho, atrás y de lado izquierdo.

—¿Y bien Uchiha? —lo miro altanera.

Todos estaban en silencio, nunca habían presenciado que aquella chica terminará sobre la mesa de alguien.

—¿Gaara? —Matsuri llamo al pelirrojo quien no dejaba de ver a la rubia, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

«Ino» fue lo único que el chico podía pensar.

...

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

...

¿qué les pareció? lamento la demora.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


	12. Capitulo 12

Gracias por pasar a leer

—Diálogos —

«Pensamiemtos»

..

.

CAPITULO XII

.

..

La luz iluminó la sala y todos contemplaban sorprendidos a la chica a quien nunca habían visto acercarse tanto a alguien.

—Te dije que se conocían —murmuraban algunos soldados.

La música volvió a animar la sala y junto con ella las chicas comenzaron a entrar paseándose entre las mesas y moviendo las caderas para que las monedas hicieran ruido por el movimiento.

Ino no dirigió la mirada a los de Konoha quienes estaban impresionados por su actuación, camino pasando desapercibida como solía hacer.

Hecho un vistazo a la mesa principal donde se encontraba Gaara quien no le dirigió la mirada.

—Veo que la presión ayudo —la chica detrás de ella la sujeto del hombro para voltearlá y encararla— aunque no se porque recurrriste a los forasteros y no a quienes estarías segura te darían las monedas.

—No se de qué hablas —Ino quito la mano de la chica y se disponía a irse como solía hacer en las presentaciones.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación —miro confundida a la mujer frente a ella.

—Temo que no, tu presentación fue excepcional y requieren de tus servicios —le arrojo el velo para que cubriera su rostro.

—Pero Gaara-sama...

—Gaara no solicito tus servicios, tengo muchos soldados que te quieren y esta noche ofrecieron mucho así que sal y no me decepciones —retiro las cortinas y la empujo para que saliera frente a una sirvienta que le indico la siguiera.

Su pulso se acelero miraba horrorizada a su alrededor a las chicas siendo tocadas y besadas por los soldados, esa acción le trajo recuerdos de cuando fue raptada e hizo que se le formará un nudo en la garganta al temer por su seguridad. Intento mirar a Gaara pero el velo ocultaba su presencia.

«Gaara» intento hacer contacto pero el chico estaba conversando con el Kazekage.

—Con que tu eres Ino...

La chica apretó los ojos cuando la sirvienta la arrojo a la silla.

—Nos conocimos en diferentes circunstancias pero creo que esta vez podemos conocernos mejor.

—¿Nara? —su voz era imperceptible y al abrir los ojos sintió como la tranquilidad regresaba a ella— ¿Cómo?

—Sasuke se impresionó y al aprender las tradiciones aquí reunimos lo que teníamos y no se pudieron negar.

—Te dije Uchiha —el velo y su reservada actitud no impedía que curiosos intentarán descubrir a la chica bajo el velo.

—Ino yo... —Inojin contemplo el panorama decepcionado y arrepentido por haberse demorado en ir por su hija

—Tranquilo es la primera vez que me quedo después de mi presentación.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar —Neji coloco su copa para que la chica le sirviera, Ino miro confundida al chico pero al comprender que estaba siendo vigilada siguió con la farsa.

—Veo que Ino se divierte —Matsuri le susurró a Gaara.

Alarmado el chico alzó la vista intentando encontrar a la joven bajo el velo, paso por varias mesas sin éxito hasta que a su mente llegaron las personas que lo tenían intranquilo «Konoha» a pesar del velo el pudo encontrar esos ojos azules, contemplo las hebras doradas que no podían cubrirse con la tela.

—¿Todo bien? —el Kazekage le ofreció una copa.

—Debo retirarme —bebió el contenido de la copa y salió a toda prisa.

La noche transcurrió, Ino se esforzó por observar e imitar lo que hacían las demás chicas, reservándose en el contacto con los que la habían solicitado.

—Se termino el tiempo —una mujer de larga cabellera negra estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué? —todos miraron confundidos a la mujer.

—Se supone que sería mía toda la noche —Sasuke se levanto mirando retadora a la mujer.

—Lo siento pero su dueño la reclama —tomo a la chica del brazo y la jalo para que caminará

«Ino» Inojin se levanto.

«Estaré bien» le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos pero al volver enfrente temió por su vida.

—¿Donde estamos? —se sorprendió de ver una habitación oscura.

—Donde debes estar, me dieron una enorme cantidad por ti.

—¿Quién? —miro ala chica a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—No importa, haré todo lo posible para quitarte los privilegios que te rodean y que te convierten en una niña mimada —cerro la puerta sonriendo por el temor enmarcado en el rostro de la rubia— ya es hora que sepas lo que hace este trabajo.

—Espera —Ino corrió pero fue demasiado tarde ya que habían cerrado la puerta por fuera.

Se volteo sin separase de la puerta, la habitación era oscura y el miedo le impedia moverse de ese lugar.

Espero varios segundos algún movimiento o ruido proveniente de afuera pero no obtuvo éxito, con su mano intento buscar el apagador a un costado de la puerta y al no conseguirlo se deslizó hasta encontrarlo. Su mano titubeo y cuando se decidió cerro los ojos por la intensidad de la luz.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que su vista se enfocará y suspiro aliviada al no ver a nadie, cerro con seguro la puerta y encontró una nota sobre un buró.

«Tomate una ducha y cámbiate de ropa» leyó una y otra vez la nota sin darle crédito al significado.

—Si claro —arrojo el papel y camino por la habitación contemplando los muebles, decoraciones y el baño.

Observo detenidamente cada rincón, los muebles y accesorios dorados, se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar su habitación en Konoha, eran similares.

Miro cerca de la puerta el atuendo que debía ponerse era un vestido largo color crema con un cinturón rojo y pequeñas aplicaciones de brillos.

Suspiro y decidida se despojo de su ropa temiendo que alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento y aprovecharse de ella.

Al entrar a la bañera sintió como su cuerpo se tensó por la temperatura y cuando se acostumbro cada músculo se relajo, el aroma y espacio hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse se levantó y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla, seco cada parte de su piel y luego envolvió la toalla en su cabello. Mientras espero a que se secará tomo el vestido y se miró en el espejo, era tan largo que le arrastraba, se sostenía con unos tirantes delgados, el cinturón hacia que se delineara su cintura, soltó su cabello y lo acomodo en una coleta para lucir elegante.

Se sentía extraña al portar esa ropa no imagino que la volvería a utilizar, se colocó unas sandalias doradas y salió de la habitación encontrándose con una nota en la cama, alarmada miró a su alrededor en busca de algún indicio de que alguien había estado ahí.

—¿Sal al jardín? —leyó en voz alta la nota y sujetando el vestido para poder caminar se dirigió a la ventana, miró lo alto que era pero prefería salir por ese lugar antes de pasar por la sala donde estaría segura seguirían los soldados.

Intento hacerlo sin usar chakra o alguna habilidad que la delatara de ser una ninja.

—No imaginé que fueras tan hábil —una voz detrás de ella provocó que diera un ligero saltó.

—No imaginé que te gustará gastar bromas —le contesto en cuanto miró a quien le había hecho temer por su seguridad.

—Vamos —Gaara le extendió la mano para ayudarla a caminar.

Ino tomo su vestido con una mano para poder caminar sin tropezar con la tela y con la otra tomo la mano del chico, ese simple roce provocó una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo.

La condujo hasta el invernadero para tener privacidad y que nadie los molestará o creará rumores.

—Gracias por todo —la voz de la chica hizo que saliera de su trance.

—¿De qué?

—Por haberme salvado la vida, por no dejarme a mi suerte en este palacio, por mantenerme segura y por esta velada —le sonrió y sujeto de su mano.

—Ino yo...

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó al sentir presión en su mano.

«No sé si pueda seguir cuidando de ti» mordió su labio inferior para que su frase no saliera de su pensamiento.

—Se cuidarme sola —le sonrió como hacía con su padre para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo tu...? —se sonrió extraño, era como si la chica hubiera leído su pensamiento «Debe ser una broma»

—Estoy al tanto de lo que sucede con los soldados, se que piensan que entre nosotros hay algo y por eso supongo planeaste está reunión como despedida —a pesar de que intento sonreír no pudo ocultar la tristeza de saber lo que sucedería, lo había deducido desde que vio al chico.

El silencio los envolvió mientras ellos seguían haciendo contacto con un apretón de manos cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Ino —susurro su nombre mientras disminuía la distancia entre los dos— Jamás te dejaré —sello su promesa con un beso.

La chica estaba impresionada, no pensó que aquel hombre hiciera tal cosa; cuando sintió sus labios moverse sobre los suyos el sabor a alcohol le hizo comprender aquel arrebato del chico.

Los movimientos eran lentos y cuando Ino sintió la mano del chico acariciando su mejilla sus labios correspondieron el beso.

El beso se intensificó, sus sentidos eran susceptibles a lo que pasaba entorno a ellos, las caricias del chico se enfocaron en la espalda y cintura de la chica.

—Gaara —hablo al sentir como jaló su cabello para que le diera acceso a su cuello donde con la punta de la nariz acarició su piel embriagandose de su aroma, dió pequeños besos y posteriormente comenzó a devorarla, daba mordiscos y succionaba su piel.

—Ino —su voz ronca hizo que la chica lo pegará más a ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

El chico retiro los tirantes que sujetaban el vestido y recorrió con su lengua desde los hombros hasta el borde de sus senos donde delineó el contorno sin dejar de acariciar su cintura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ino enfoco la mirada hacia el chico quien se había separado abruptamente.

—Terminemos en otro lado —la sujeto de la mano y un remolino de arena los condujo a una habitación.

Ino ni bien había identificado donde estaba cuando sintió al chico azotarla contra la pared y continuar con las caricias.

—Ino —tomo posesión de sus labios, el beso fue suave mientras sus manos pasaban por el camino trazado por su lengua, delineó su cintura y sujeto firme su cadera; se mantuvo ahí sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Bajo su mano para acariciar sus piernas y al sentir a la chica estremecerse deshizo el beso y con la boca retiro la tela que cubría sus pechos.

La contempló por unos instantes y con autorización de la chica tomo un seno con su mano mientras que el otro fue atendido por su lengua.

Los movimientos eran lentos, la lengua trazaba cada poro de su piel hasta que llegó al pezón donde lo delineó para después succionarlo.

Sin dejar de hacerlo bajo las manos para alzar la tela y tener mayor acceso a la piel de sus piernas; subió hasta la altura de sus glúteos donde la sujeto y alzó en el aire, beso sus labios y la depósito en la cama.

—Ino —desabrochó el cinturón y retiro el vestido, la contempló y espero a que la chica lo detuviera pero al no hacerlo trazo un camino desde la base de su cuello, paso en medio de sus pechos y al borde de su braga.

Hizo el mismo recorrido para deleite de la chica y con ambas manos jalaba del borde de la única prenda que cubría a la chica, en cuanto arqueo su espalda aprovecho el momento para deshacerse de toda la ropa.

—Eres hermosa —se posicionó encima de ella y con sus manos delineó la silueta de la chica.

—Gaara —susurro al sentir sus manos acariciar sus muslos.

—Ino ¿Quieres seguir? —detuvo sus movimientos al tener un momento de lucides.

Ino se quedó inmóvil y confundida ante la repentina pregunta, su garganta estaba cerrada por la exitación que sentía y solo atino a jalar al chico y besarlo frenéticamente para responderle.

Con la afirmación Gaara siguió con sus caricias, tomo sus pechos apretándolos suavemente mientras los devoraba con su boca, se colocó entre las piernas de la chica haciendo que aumentará los movimientos de su cadera.

Con su lengua trazo un camino hasta su abdomen bajo donde depósito pequeños besos y con sus manos acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos, se incorporó para besar la zona donde sus manos habían acariciado y contempló por unos segundos a la chica que tenía espasmos por el placer.

Con su lengua delineó la pierna de la chica hasta llegar a la zona íntima donde soplo suavemente, al lograr que la chica arqueará la espalda sonrió y con su lengua comenzó a estimular la zona.

—Gaara —su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las estocadas que hacía el chico con su lengua, su visión comenzaba a nublarse, sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando el chico comenzó a succionarla.

—Deliciosa —se sento con las piernas de ella y envolviendo su cadera, miro como la chica se relajo, acaricio sus piernas, su cintura y su rostro mientras esperaba a que ella autorizará que continuará.

Sintió la mano de la chica sobre la suya y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Ino sujeto su cabeza para acercarlo más a ella e intensificar el beso, forcejeo con la ropa del chico para retirarla, cuando lo logro acaricio sus pectorales y abdomen, cuando el chico beso su cuello lo acerco más a ella y encajo sus uñas en su espalda.

Ino desabotono el pantalón y su mano se escabulló adentro, al sentir el bulto rígido lo saco provocando que el chico gimiera.

—¿Eres virgen? —le susurró Gaara al sentir el temblor de las manos de la chica.

—Tsk

—Lo tomaré como un si —dejo que la chica siguiera tocandolo mientras se apoderó se sus pechos, con su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de su pezón.

Se levantó y se deshizo de la ropa que le cubría.

—Seré delicado —se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, le agarro las manos y de a poco comenzó a acercarse.

Con la presión que Ino hacía con sus manos le indicaba cuando detenerse, estaba a punto de entrar cuando alzó la mirada y vio a la chica sonreírle, beso sus labios y de a poco entro.

—Gaara —apretó sus manos al sentir una presión en su zona baja, el chico entro y espero a que la chica se relajará, comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos sin dejar de besar a la chica.

Cuando Ino acompaño sus movimientos con su cadera los movimientos fueron más rápido.

Ino hizo presión y de un movimiento quedó encima del chico, se movía de arriba a bajo, sonrió al ver como el chico inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y sujetaba con fuerza su cadera al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse con su cadera realizó movimientos circulares, semejantes a cuando bailaba.

—Ino —se irguió para mirarla de frente mientras la chica continuaba con sus movimientos.

La acerco a él y la beso, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a tensarse mientras los movimientos aumentaban la velocidad. Ino se dejó caer sobre el chico con la respiración entrecortada,Gaara acaricio su espalda y la cascada dorada que cubría su espalda.

—Descansa —Gaara beso su frente y la acomodo a su lado. La contempló por unos segundos y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

...

Los rayos de luz golpearon de lleno en sus ojos haciendo que se moviera incómodo, se cubrió con su brazo para poder recobrar el sueño que había tenido con Ino.

—Buenos días —una voz femenina hizo que se descubriera el rostro.

—¿Ino? —se levantó y comprobó que no había sido un sueño— Yo... —miro a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en su habitación, miro con confusión como la chica aún traía el vestido y él su ropa.

—Llegamos aquí y por la borrachera que tenías en cuanto te recostaste te quedaste dormido —se burló al decir lo sucedido.

—¿Entonces tu y yo... ? —se sentía estúpido al saber que todo lo que sintió había sido un sueño pero se sentía aliviado de que no se aprovechó de la chica.

—Solo en el jardín y cuando me azotaste en la pared y retiraste la parte superior del vestido... —al recordarlo sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo.

—Ino lo lamento.

—Yo lo lamentaré —se acostó de lado y con su mano recargo su cabeza mirando la confusión del chico— ¿No quieres terminar lo que empezamos? —mordio su labio inferior.

—Solo si tú quieres —adopto la misma posición de la chica.

No espero demasiado cuando sintió a la chica besarlo.

...

...

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

...

...

Hola de nuevo, este capítulo estuvo todo este tiempo rondando mi cabeza hasta que por fin tuve oportunidad de plasmarlo, muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

Como aún no sé cómo responder los reviews con esta app del SmartPhone lo haré aquí.

 **Annalizzz** : Me alegra que te guste y que le dieras una oportunidad por leerlo. El GaaIno es una de mis parejas favoritas y sin duda esto de Canon y q termino Naruto ha provocado la escasez en esta pareja pero ya tengo algunos fics de ellos dos. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Proxi57** : muchas gracias, sin duda escribir a Uchiha me costó demasiado pero me alegra que te haya gustado, el esfuerzo lo vale :)

Te puedo adelantar que será corto :( y solo por esa amenaza de muerte movi toda la agenda para poder escribir.

 **Shizudei** : qué alegría verte por aquí lamento no haber respondido pero no me llegó notificación de review, sin duda alguna los interrogatorios son duros y más cuando tienes que mentir sin ser descubierta. No, Kankuro y Temari no aparecen, lo siento :p

Veré cómo meter un momento de Neji, amo a ese hombre.

Muchas gracias por comentar y darle una oportunidad al fic

Y gracias a quienes pasan a leer.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


	13. Capitulo 13

Hola, después de tanto tiempo al fin puede ver la luz esta actualización, espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO XIII

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado e Ino se sentía sola, triste y con necesidad de tener a Gaara entre sus brazos como aquella noche.

«Gaara» suspiro mirando a través del cristal.

—Tal parece que has descubierto la sensación de este trabajo —una mujer de cabellera negra aparecio detrás de Ino.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se giró para mirarla a la cara.

—Que no todo es baile y sonrisas, ellos tienen la libertad de profanar tu cuerpo a su antojo —suspiro y desvió la mirada— así te vez, como todas las que hemos experimentado eso por primera vez —se giró para salir de la habitación— veo que tu protección terminó —alzo la mano y salió.

«Es mejor que piense eso» se dijo a si misma y volvió a ver a través del ventanal frente a ella esperando encontrarse con quien la llenaba de vida en ese lugar.

Apretó los labios al ver a un grupo de chicos entrenar, no era de esperarse que las mujeres estuvieran alrededor de ellos. Eran apuestos, habiles y sobre todo extranjeros. Miro por unos minutos como Naruto alardeaba de sus habilidades y conversaba con las chicas mientras que Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru mantenían la distancia.

o.o.o.o

Se encontraba observabando desde las sombras el actuar de todos los soldados entrenando, el uso de las armas, sus habilidades especiales y a pesar de que Konoha solo demostrará habilidades para taijutsu no levantaba sus sospechas porque solo tenía algo en mente.

Alzó la mirada hacia el edificio imaginando que Ino estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

—Gaara-sama —un soldado se colocó a su lado— seguimos sin tener información sobre el ejército de Konoha, los infiltrados no saben nada.

—Gracias —espero a que el soldado saliera de su vista y soltó un bufido.

Con la mirada busco a su objetivo y al ver a ambos rubios sintió que su pecho se oprimía cuando llegó a su mente el recuerdo de la noche cuando tuvo a Ino, recordó la calidez de su cuerpo, la determinación de sus labios y caricias.

Suspiro y volvió la vista enfrente, tenía que hacer algo para terminar con todo, para liberar a los de Konoha, para terminar la guerra y poder escapar con Ino, eso se lo había propuesto desde que la había visto por primera vez, cuando sus manos se tocaron.

—Naruto quieres dejar de jugar —Sasuke golpeó la cabeza del rubio cuando las mujeres desaparecieron.

—Eso dolió, no es mi culpa que ellas me hablarán.

—Si lo es —objeto Neji cruzado de brazos y sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Estas callendo en una trampa.

—¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru? —Naruto desvió la mirada hasta el moreno que se encontraba sentado y con las manos formando un plato.

—¿No se te hace extraño que todas las bailarinas quieran atraer la atención y la unica que falta es Ino? —lo miró levantándose del suelo.

—Ino es especial, es la chica que Gaara seleccionó y por ende no pueden obligarla a venir o interactuar con alguien si no se lo permite —Inoichi capto la atención de los jóvenes.

—¿Qué? —Naruto lo miró fijamente ante la información que había recibido, él esperaba que interactuar con las chicas le podía dar acceso a información pero descubrió que no.

—No podemos acercarnos a ella hasta que haya otra reunión —Neji miró a Inoichi que asentía.

—Debo encontrar un lugar, un invernadero —hablo mirando a los jóvenes escépticos frente a él.

—¿Para qué? —Shikamaru decidió romper el silencio que se había formado ante la determinación de Inoichi.

—No lo sé, pero es lo único que puede investigar dentro de Gaara —alzo la vista hasta encontrar al pelirrojo que también lo observaba.

o.o.o.o.o

—¿Puedo saber que te ocurre? —Matsuri tomó del hombro a la rubia que la había ignorado desde que llegó.

—No me ocurre nada —suspiro para tranquilizarse por el sobresaltó que la voz de la chica le había propinado a sus nervios.

—Desde que llegue me has ignorado —se sentó molesta sin despegar la vista de Ino.

—Lo lamento ¿decías? —miro por última vez a sus amigos que conversaban y desvió la mirada a la castaña.

—Ya no soporto que Gaara me rechase —la miró sería.

—No me mires así yo no puedo ayudarte —se cruzó de brazos y mordió el interior de su mejilla para no esbozar una sonrisa y arruinar su oportunidad de hablar con Gaara.

—Tienes que ayudarme, habla con él y convencelo de formalizar el matrimonio, esta guerra jamás tendrá fin.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ino la miró con preocupación.

—No te hagas, he visto como hablas con confianza con él y como mi dama debes de hablar bien de mi.

—Me refiero a la guerra —sacudio su mano para restar importancia a su embeleso.

—Cuando terminen con Konoha seguirán las demás naciones —se levantó de hombros— eso supongo.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta, tenía sentido sus palabras ya que tanto Suna como su aldea eran las potencias más fuertes y cualquiera que ganará tenía la desición del futuro, de seguir gobernando a las demás o terminar todo y regresar a la normalidad.

—¿Me ayudarás? —bufo al ver la seriedad de la chica.

—No sé cómo —dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta— no puedo acercarme a él —giro la manija y antes de salir se detuvo al escuchar a la chica.

—Busca la manera.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y salió, no sabía a donde ir o con quien hablar sobre la preocupación que se almacenó en su pecho. Había esperado por años que la guerra terminará, creyendo que solo era cuestión de territorio, pero las palabras de Matsuri le confirmaron lo contrario.

o.o

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Ino caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, mordía la punta de su dedo pulgar y miraba hacia el suelo.

Llevaba horas haciendolo, tanto que sus piernas empezaban a protestar. Había pasado una semana de que Matsuri le había dado la información sobre los planes de su padre.

Decidida abrió la ventana y sin corroborar que nadie la observaba se dirigio al invernadero, Gaara le había prohibido ir, no quería que alguna persona los viera y terminará todo.

Corrió entre las sombras y tras descubrir que estaba sola caminó hasta la fuente. Se paralizó y su respiración se entrecorto.

—Sabia que no se te puede dar órdenes.

—G-Gaara ¿qué haces aquí? —lo miró y se esforzó por no avanzar teniendo que desapareciera.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no lo crees? —se acercó sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

—Yo... —dio un paso para quedar a escasos centímetros de él, su preocupación había desaparecido al verlo sentado al borde de la fuente con los brazos cruzados y su mirada le trasmitía tranquilidad.

—Ino —susurro mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Ino cerro los ojos al sentir como Gaara la tocaba con cautela, aspiró el olor que él chico emanaba y su mente la condujo a la noche que pasó en la habitación de él.

Gaara la escudriñó mientras sus dedos pasaban por su mejilla de arriba a bajo encaminándose hasta la comisura de sus labios, bajo por su cuello y se separó abruptamente de ella.

—Esto no esta bien —trago en seco por lo que había salido de su boca de manera ronca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida por el temor de la mirada de Gaara.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —susurro e intento apartarse pero la pequeña mano de Ino sobre la suya se lo impidió.

—Estoy cansada de que escapes, no puedo creer que después de esa noche te empeñes en mantenerme alejada como si nada hubiera pasado —alzo los brazos y empezó a hablar cuando contrastó que el chico no se movería.

—Ino no estas a salvo conmigo.

—¿Y crees que he estado a salvo en esta aldea? —lo miró— no he estado a salvo desde que esta estúpida guerra comenzó.

—Te prometo que terminará pronto —lo dijo en un susurro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —las palabras de Matsuri resonaron en su cabeza «Esto jamás terminará» tenia razón, la única manera de terminar era con la muerte del Kazekage o la de cualquier persona que quería escapar.

—Estoy empeñado en que la guerra terminé.

—¿La guerra con Konoha o con el mundo?

—Ino...

—Sabes tan bien como yo que esto solo comienza, que después de que ambas naciones se liquiden seguirá la idea de superar a los demás afectando a todas las aldeas.

El silencio los capturo y solo mantenían la mirada.

—Y me mantendrás alejada al igual que lo haces con Matsuri.

—No —se acercó y sujeto sus brazos— no lo permitiré.

—Es lo que estas haciendo —no opuso resistencia ante la fuerza ejercida en sus brazos.

—Ino —sin decir otra cosa se apoderó de sus labios y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Ino correspondió al beso, con la misma necesidad paso sus brazos por el cuello de Gaara y con los dedos sujetando su cabello lo acercó a ella.

—G-Gaara —gimio entre sus labios cuando el chico mordió su labio inferior.

Sin abrir los ojos o detenerse Gaara uso sus manos para recorrer la espalda de la chica llegando a su nuca y descendiendo hasta la espalda baja.

—Ino —a pesar de que su cuerpo se negará separo sus labios y la miró fijamente— no podemos —intento controlar su respiración y desvió la mirada.

—Lo se alguien podría encontrarnos —agacho la mirada e intento alejarse pero los brazos que aún estaban alrededor de ella se lo impidieron.

—No quiero alejarte de mi —sin soltarla camino al borde de la fuente y se sentó manteniendo la mirada en la chica, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió— te necesito.

Ino atino a sonreír y abrazar al chico.

—Te avisaré cuando sea seguro vernos —al ver qué la chica asentía se separo, beso su frente y se fue. No quería levantar sospechas en los soldados al haberse ausentado tanto tiempo.

Ino se quedo inmóvil contemplando el camino que Gaara había tomado, se quedo inmóvil hasta que un sonido la alertó, miró a su alrededor y mordio su labio al comprobar que no tenia un arma con la que defenderse.

—No quería creerlo y mis ojos me hicieron ver —de entre las sombras susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Papá? —su pulso se aceleró y se acercó hasta donde estaba él, la entrada a un pequeño espacio decorado, suponia que era para los altos mandos como el Kazekage o Matsuri por lo que jamás se atrevio entrar ahi, ni siquiera Gaara.

—Ino puedo saber ¿por qué estas tan unida al enemigo? —su voz seria hizo que la chica frenará su andar.

—Papá, ni siquiera yo podria responder eso —suspiro y apretó los puños, sabia que su padre no entendería algo que ni siquiera ella podia hacerlo— él fue quien me salvo el día del ataque en casa y me ha protegido todo este tiempo.

—¿Me estas diciendo que no era necesario que vinieramos, que arriesgaramos la vida? —salio de entre las sombras y la miró con desaprobación— tal parece que quieres estar aquí.

—No es verdad, quiero estar contigo —mordio su labio pero no pudo evitar que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos— no se que tengo que hacer.

—Nos iremos en dos días y quiero que me digas si vale la pena llevarte con nosotros —evito las ganas de abrazarla, no quería hacerla sufrir pero cualquier duda en ella podia hechar a perder el plan, podia hacer que perdiera la guerra si ella anteponia sus sentimientos— en este mismo lugar vendré por ti y me diras si te llevo a casa o prefieres ser una sirvienta para lo que resta de tu vida.

—Papá —se acerco pero era demasiado tarde, él se había esfumado.

Se dejo caer en el suelo limpiando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus orbes y miro hacia donde su padre había desaparecido.

Inclino su cabeza hacia atras meditando la situacion, era verdad que amaba a su padre y quería ir a casa pero no sabia que pasaría si dejará de ver a Gaara; estando ahi no perjudicaba esa idea puesto que sabia que en algún momento lo vería pero lejos, eso no iba a volver a suceder.

CONTINUARÁ

Y hasta aquí esta trama ¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo capítulo? ¿El fin esta cerca? ¿Gaara e Ino tendran otro momento de intimidad antes de seoararse?

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
